Horrors In The Old Mansion
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: America decides that now is the time to look in to places for a Halloween party, too bad the place in mind is filled with things he didn't plan to encounter. (Collaboration story with Rosycat!)
1. This is supposed to be a Meeting!

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **America's POV**

As the small group of nations sat in the large conference room in Romania, each nation looking either bored, tired, or like they'd rather be literally anywhere but here. America couldn't help but want to liven things up and seeing as Halloween was in a few weeks, he felt that was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Okay dudes! Like I know we're at a meeting or whatever but we have a more pressing matter to attend to. Where will the next Halloween party be held?" he asked, looking at the nations who's attention he had actually managed to grab.

Romania raised his hand eagerly, causing Germany to call on him, hoping for the vampiric nation to contribute to the actual meeting being held. "I know where! My old house! We're in my country after all!" Romania suggested with a large grin, causing Germany to facepalm.

"This is a meeting to discuss politics." The German groaned through his large hands.

"Big brother's old house looks like a haunted house! It'll be fun! We can go right now to show you!" Moldova added, ignoring Germany as his tiny body bounced around the room.

"This is a meeting! If you wish to discuss parties do it afterwards!" Germany yelled, his voice surprisingly unheard.

"So who wants to go? We're leaving now right?" America asked with a grin.

"No we are not-"

"Me and West are in!" Prussia exclaimed, cutting Germany off as he bounced around waving his arm around as if he were a child.

"Ooh I want to go too! I'll bring pasta!" Italy chirped excitedly, latching onto Germany's arm.

"I think I still have a few spell books there. Artie? Let's check it out as well." Norway added, turning to his friend.

"Guys… We're having a meeting," Germany sighed.

"Well if Nor's going, of course I am!" Denmark cheered.

"I would like to go as well, I hope you don't mind." A small whisper beside America stated. America turned to the voice and blinked.

"Oh hey dude, when did you get here?" He muttered.

"When you did, this morning." Canada whispered back holding his bear tightly to his chest.

"Oops. Anyway so like we heading out now?" America asked raising his voice to the nations.

"I am against this. Can't we at least finish this meeting first?" Germany asked his patience waning thin.

"Let's go!" America yelled marching out of the room.

* * *

 **So Eternal Fauna here! So for some of my chapters I have decided rewrite them. I do hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Romania used to live here?

**CHAPTER 2**

 **CANADA'S POV**

Canada had watched silently as the 'meeting' wore on, everyone eventually deciding to go to Romania's old house. They were about to leave when he finally decided to speak up, knowing that no one would notice him if he didn't.

"I would like to go as well, I hope you don't mind." he said softly.

America blinked in surprise, having forgotten he was there. Canada didn't mind. He was used to it.

America turned to him, eyes widening.

"Oh, hey dude, when did you get here?" he cried in shock.

Canada sighed. "When you did this morning.." he reminded him softly. Why was he so forgettable?

"Oops. So anyway we like head out now?" he said, forgetting Canada again the moment he looked away.  
Kumajirou blinked up at him sleepily from where he was nestled in Canada's lap. "Who are you?" he asked.

He sighed again. "I'm Canada." he told the bear.

"Oh." said Kumajirou.

Canada thought he better bring this conversation back on track.

"Anyway, can I come?" he asked again.

America blinked back at him from where he has been walking out, registering his presence again. Once he recovered himself, he spoke. "Sure!" said America boisterously. He glanced around the room. "Everyone ready? Let's go!"

Germany made one final attempt to speak up. "Guys!" he cried. "This is a meeting! We can't just-"

Prussia grabbed his arm and pulled him out, Italy holding his other arm.

Canada felt rather reminded of himself as Germany was completely ignored.

Everyone followed the group out, laughing and talking, Canada in the rear, everyone having already forgotten he was there.

 **TIME SKIP TO OUTSIDE THE MANSION**  
 **Germany's POV**

Germany groaned in frustration as he was dragged outside by his brother, Italy still clinging to his arm. What were the other nations thinking? This was supposed to be a productive meeting sorting out the problems of the world, not a visit to a silly mansion.

He grunted in annoyance, shaking off his brother's and Italy's arms, and walked on, resigned to the fact that no one would listen to him.

Prussia grinned. "See West? This is going to be awesome!"

Italy smiled at Germany cheerfully, golden eyes shining with innocent happiness. "We can even stop and have a pasta picnic!"

Germany just shook his head, and then noticed the head of the line coming to a halt.

"We're here!" called Romania with a creepy grin. Germany looked up despite himself.

The mansion was old. That was easy to tell. It was a dull brownish red, weeds galore in the yellowish lawn, paint peeling off the ancient walls. Cracks shone through the pavement, and the roof was missing several tiles.

Italy shivered beside him, clinging to his arm again. "It looks kind of scary Germany~ You'll protect me right?"

America, overhearing the conversation, just had to join in.

"Of course we'll protect you, Italy!" he cried, gesturing wildly and almost hitting England, who was staring up the mansion, bushy brows furrowed, side by side with Norway.

"I'm the hero after all!" he finished, grinning like a maniac. England rolled his eyes and exchanged raised eyebrows with Norway, who shot a dry look back to America, who of course was oblivious.

Germany turned to Italy, who still looked a bit frightened. His wide, trusting golden eyes met his.

"Don't be frightened." he told the little Italian. "It's just an old house."

Italy nodded earnestly at his words. " _Grazie_ , Germany!" he cried enthusiastically.

America excitedly bounced on his feet and raced inside, unable to stay still any longer. "Come ooonn…" he trailed off, his voice getting fainter as he raced inside the dark mansion.

Germany rolled his eyes and glanced back the the group, who were starting to follow. He noticed someone standing at the back… what was his name again? Canada. Right.

A small polar bear at his feet was sniffing the air curiously. His hackles raised and he let out a low growl, stopping entirely for a moment as Canada urged him forward.

Germany felt a shiver go up his spine, but shook it off quickly, turning to follow Italy, who seemed to have recovered from his momentary fear thanks to Germany and was bounding happily into the mansion, and Prussia, who had paused up ahead and was waiting for him impatiently.

"Hurry up West!" he cried. "The awesome me cannot be kept waiting for too long!"

Rolling his eyes again, Germany reluctantly moved to follow him, but he couldn't help wishing they had just listened to him at the meeting and never come here. This place didn't seem right, and the polar bear… Kuma- something? Seemed to agree. He thought back to his conversation with Italy, hoping he had been correct when he comforted him.

He didn't know just how much he would wish that soon.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys! I'm Rosycat and this is my first chapter! I will be writing the POVs of Italy, Prussia, Germany, and Canada. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to let me know if anyone is OOC, this is my first time writing hetalia! So anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Separating in a dark mansion?

**Chapter 3**

England wasn't sure how his friend had managed to rope him into this, but now here he was. As they entered the darkened abandoned hone, England couldn't help but wonder how his friend had managed to live in this place for so long. It looked like it had been abandoned for centuries! The group of nations with him had all but parted ways not long after entering, leaving him and Norway alone. The quiet and shy Nordic took him by the arm and down a darkened hallway to the left of them, squeezing it tighter whenever they were left in total darkness for too long. In any other situation England would have found this to be cute, but now he was simply curious what kind of power the Norwegian held over him, or if he really was that bored he was willing to go into an abandoned house to explore… he really hoped it was the latter.

"Hey Artie, the basement was just down this hallway, right?" England nearly jumped as his quiet friend's voice sounded so close to him and turned his attention to Norway.

"Ah, to be frank I am unsure, perhaps it would be best to head back and get Romania to show us?" England answered.

"Where's the fun in that! Besides we came here for old spell books and maybe a deep dark secret or two! We can't have Vlad come with us!" Norway replied with a smirk.

England rolled his eyes, really his friend was… something else. "Aren't you afraid of the dark love?" He asked, holding back a laugh as his friend jolted and blushed, even in the dark one could see the deep shade of red on the Norwegian's features.

"S-Shut up!"

England chuckled. "Well let's head back, wouldn't want you to get lost and alone in the dark for too long!"

"I hate you and will curse you later." Norway muttered before he sighed. "Fine, let's head back."

England let out another laughed and led the way back, remembering where the front entrance was at least. It was silent the entire trek back and the British man could practically feel Norway sulking beside him, causing him to smirk, glad to have their roles reversed for once, it was certainly nice in his opinion to be the one to cause the Norwegian to sulk and pout. He shot the Norwegian a grin as they got back to the entrance, the only place that was brightly lit and well spaced in this entire house.

"No one's here, what now?" Norway asked.

England sighed, he knew that no one would be at the entrance but he had at least hoped for one of the groups to be nearby. "Now we-" The British man paused, hearing hard, heavy footsteps coming from behind them.

"We…?" Norway arched a brow. England shook his head back at the Norwegian, hearing heavy breathing moving closer. He turned to his friend and ran, gripping the Nordic's hand as they sprinted up the stairs before them.

Without even looking back to check on what was following them he pushed open the first door he saw and ran in, keeping his friend as close as possible as he slammed the door shut and locked it. .

Once the pair had a moment to breathe, Norway looked to England while he sat on the small cot in the room. It was dark in the room, the windows boarded up from the outside, the air musty, really both nations hoped to not have to stay in here long. "Um… Artie? Why did you drag me into a bedroom and lock the door?"

"I heard someone following us."

Norway pursed his lips, "Okay… and what if it was just one of the other nations following us?"

England hadn't thought of that, but rather than look like an even greater fool he said, "Well if that is the case, you go check if one of the others are out there."

"What! No way! If there is something follow us, and I open that door up, I'm dead!" Norway shot England a glare.

"Well I'm not opening it!" England shook his head in refusal before sighing. "Since neither of us want to open it, the most we can do is sit here and wait."

 **Denmark's POV**

Though the Dane had agreed to go here, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. As he entered everyone had parted ways, leaving him entirely alone. The house looked decrepit enough to cave in at any second, the floors creaked with each step he took. He felt worried for his younger brother, disliking the feeling of dread he got over whether or not Norway was alright or not.

He stood rocking back and forth, simply waiting for someone to come by so he wasn't entirely alone here, his mind thinking of how, once he found Norway, he'd simply drag the Nordic home, keeping him safe from whatever could be lurking in these dark abandoned halls.

He was about to give up and leave when he heard England and Norway, the pair walking back toward the entrance. He sighed, glad it was easy for him and headed over to where the pair stood.

The duo had walked past, almost as if he were invisible, talking about what to do now that no one was near. 'Oh come on Nor! I am right here!' He shot his younger brother a glare and walked over to them, frowning with disappointment and sadness as they ran up the stairs and into a room.

Walking up the stairs, the dane couldn't help but wonder if he were indeed invisible. He felt visible at least… but if you were invisible would you know? He shrugged, ignoring how his steps sounded heavier up the wooden stairs, he simply wanted to find his brother.

"Why do you look so sad?" Denmark yelped, nearly falling down the stairs as a sudden child's voice sounded so close to him. He looked down, seeing Moldova standing before him, staring at him curiously.

"Wait… you can see me?" Was all that came out from Denmark's mouth. He felt happy to know that someone could see him.

Moldova nodded in response, still eying him with the same expression of confusion and curiosity.

"Oh thank god! Nor and England came by and totally ignored me! They acted like something was chasing them and ran up here and now I can't find them!" Denmark explained to the child nation.

"I saw them too! They ran in here!" Moldova explained, pointed to the door before them. Denmark frowned but reached for the doorknob, hoping his brother would in fact be in here.

 **And Eternal Fauna is back! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Did you hear that?

**CHAPTER 4**

Italy raced after America into the mansion, fear over the scary appearance forgotten. After all, if Germany thought it was safe, it definitely was!

He raced excitedly inside before freezing uncertainly in the entryway. It was really dark in here, he thought. And where were the others? He shivered. It was rather cold in here… maybe a pasta picnic wouldn't be the best idea? He shook that off. Of course not. Pasta was always the best idea.

Then Germany and Prussia walked in, and Italy grinned again. Nothing seemed as scary when Germany was here to protect him! He skipped up to them.

" _Ciao_ Germany!" he cried happily.

" _Hallo_ , Italy." he murmured distractedly, looking around. "Where are the others?"

Italy's grin faded slightly.

"I guess they wandered off. But we can find them right?" he asked.

Germany shook his head. They walk into an ancient house and decide to split up? Not a good idea.

Prussia, however, seemed fine with it. "Of course we'll find them! You have me with you after all!" he cried, eyes bright.

"We should probably start by looking down the main hallway." Germany suggested, gesturing to the first split after the entryway, a wide, dank hall with only a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling to light the way.

Italy whimpered.

Prussia puffed up his chest. "It'll be fine, Italy! Any monsters in here will be scared away the second they see my awesome face!"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys!" he shouted.

Italy obediently followed as they walked into the hall, not noticing as Canada, and then Denmark entered behind them.

 **IN THE HALL**

Italy looked around fearfully at the dark, empty hallway, having resumed his position of clinging to Germany's arm.

"On second thought maybe we can find the kitchen and I can cook up some pasta for us to eat! We can wait for them to come back right?" he suggested nervously. Pasta was safer. Pasta never hurt anyone. And it was delicious.

Germany sighed. "No, _Italien_." he said.

As they walked on, Italy started to feel more and more nervous. Was it his imagination, or were the shadows getting darker, the air colder, the light bulb more flickery? He voiced his thoughts to the others, but Prussia just repeated how his awesomeness would scare all the monsters away, and Germany promised the mansion was perfectly safe.

A strange whispery sound began to echo around the hall, and Italy squeaked in alarm and gripped Germany tighter.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Prussia's blood red eyes narrowed in confusion. "Hear what?"

"Old houses make noises, Italy." said Germany in exasperation. "There's nothing to be scared of!" and he shook off Italy's arm.

 **TIME SKIP**

The sound had faded, but Italy was no less wary. This place creeped him out, and he felt like they had searched half the mansion by now without finding anyone! And he was hungry!

Finally, a voice sounded from the darkness, and inside a rotted doorway stood America.

"Hey dudes!" he called. "What took you so long?" he was grinning, looking completely at ease.

Germany glared at him, arms crossed. "What were you thinking, running off into an abandoned place like this alone?" he asked gruffly, annoyed.

"What? Were you scared for me or something? Don't worry dude. I'm a hero! I can take care of myself!"

Germany closed his eyes and took a breath, about to yell at him, but just then a scream echoed through the mansion.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So here's my second chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews we've gotten so far! I really appreciate every one I get. Hope you all continue to enjoy! And again, let me know if you notice any mistakes.**


	5. Who said he screamed?

**Chapter 5**

Norway felt his heart raising, his ears hearing his own heartbeat and England's rapid breathing, their eyes glued to the door as the knob rattled, and the Nordic was now grateful that his friend had thought to lock the door.

"W-we can fight." England stated, his entire body shaking. The Norwegian bit his lip, they couldn't, they had no weapons and as far as magic went Norway could only use healing magic, the Nordic unable to perform curses while England could barely use magic correctly, if whatever was out there broke in, they'd be entirely defenseless.

The door shook now, and the two magical nations could feel the seconds before certain death tick away.

"Artie? I drew in your spellbook last week and blamed Vlad! I'm sorry but it was there and I had a pencil and…" Norway felt that if they were going to die now he might as well let his friend know of what he had done.

"I knew it was you, but besides that, remember that week you couldn't remember anything? That was my fault, I was testing a new spell and you happened to be there!" England admitted.

"Artie? I really don't want us to die." Norway told his friend.

"I know poppet." England sighed, not wishing for them to die either. The two clinging to each other on the small bed.

The door busted open, pieces of wood splattering about. In the doorway stood a figure, one cloaked in darkness, holding a large axe in both hands, his height appearing tall in the barely visible light.

The two screamed, England crying into his friend, holding him tighter, feeling the Norwegian shake in his hold.

"Oh shit! Sorry guys! Totally didn't mean to scare you!"

The fear was gone as a familiar voice hit their ears. The tall man had moved closer to them, still holding the axe. Blond spiked hair appeared before them, and beside the man was a small pale boy smiling at them, large red eyes illuminating in the room.

"We weren't scared!" England huffed, still holding his friend, tears still falling down his reddened cheeks.

"Yes you were! You were screaming and crying!" Moldova stated, bouncing in front of the men.

"No we didn't." Norway argued, trying to act tough, though with his red cheeks and watery eyes, it was clear the toughness was an act.

"Yes you did! And you both look like your about to cry now! Did something happen?" Moldova asked innocently.

"Ah, it was nothing, we seemed to have simply scared ourselves." England told the child, laughing in a clearly fake manner.

"By the way, do you two know where the others are?" Norway asked, changing the subject.

This reminded Denmark of something as he launched himself at the two nations still seated on the cot. "You two ignored me! I was there the entire time at the entrance and you guys didn't even notice!" He wailed, holding the nations close.

"Oh wow, we are unobservant." The Norwegian muttered under his breath.

"Me and Denmark saw you guys run in here! You were the first people we saw since we came here!" Moldova explained the reasoning to why they were in the room now.

"So you two… don't know where the others are?" England asked arching a brow.

"I do! Big brother was heading up to the attic! He was leading a tour of the place! It got super boring really fast so we all left." The child told them, smiling at the other nations.

"Well he's dead." Norway said under his breath.

This alarmed Denmark and England, thinking he could sense death or something. "W-why do you say that?" England asked.

"Duh! It's a rule! If you wanna live you gotta follow the rules and one of them is never go up to the creepy attics by yourself!" The Nordic replied matter of factly.

England sighed. "You're scared of the dark and hate being alone, but watch horror movies almost religiously…" He felt like he discovered half of his friend's problems in the course of one conversation. "Look we'll all go up there and get him, maybe we'll find the others along the way.

Everyone but Norway nodded, the Norwegian too busy pouting and thinking of how the others never take his logic seriously.

 **Romania's POV**

He felt excited, pleased to be able to lead everyone through his old house and explain to them the history of the place. He had told them stories, explained in detail everything that had happened while he lived here, and even planned a trip to the attic where he still kept his priceless relics. He grinned, too involved in the tour to really notice anything around him, "...So! Any questions?" He asked as he finished his long detailed history.

As he turned around he frowned, blinking repeatedly as he saw that the tour group was gone. "Wait… where is everyone?"

"I'm still here and found this tour to be very interesting. I am glad you shared with me!" A small quiet voice caused Romania to jump, alerting him to another presence, that of Canada, the man smiling and holding his polar bear as if it was nothing more than a teddy bear.

"Oh… thanks, I'm glad you found this to be interesting…." He had forgotten the man's name.

"Canada." The man replied with a sigh. "Is the tour still going on? I enjoyed it, even if you forgot me!"

"Yeah! We'll be going to the final room in this house!" Romania grinned, pointing up ahead, toward a small thin staircase, one that led to a dark wood door at the end of the hallway they were at. Canada smiled following close behind Romania.

The vampiric nation opened the door watching it swing wide open, letting the two nations and bear enter. "By the way, you didn't happen to see where the other nations wandered off to, did you?" Romania asked.

"I saw my brother run off somewhere the beginning of the tour and the German brothers and Italy left not long after." Canada replied softly.

Romania sighed. "Idiots." He muttered before he grinned. "Well anyway, to end our tour I present to you…. Tada! My old attic! It has all sorts of cool relics and weapons from my past!"

Canada walked deeper into the room, his eyes straining as he tried to really see the full details of what was inside. "These are all very nice, Mr. Romania." The Canadian whispered. Unbeknownst to him, the Romanian was grinning and holding a glistening object.

"Canada! I want to give you something! It's an old sword from my past! For sticking with me for so long I want you to have it!" The Romanian told Canada, turning around quickly to face Canada. In his hands was a sword, the blade still holding a nice shine in the bits of light that entered the room, the handle still firm, looking as if it had never been held before.

"A-a weapon? Thank you…" Canada said, setting Kumajirou down in order to take the blade from Romania. On the side of the blade, above the handle was a Romanian word, one Canada did not know. "I'm not sure when I'll ever need this though."

He had been too focused on the blade to notice that his bear's attention was on the far end wall, a wall that seemed to almost seep darkness. "Perhaps you can use your new sword on the shadows." The bear suggested, pointing its paw at where the dark corner was. It certainly was an odd statement to come from the bear's mouth, Canada thought.

He shrugged off Kumajirou's suggestion, and as the two nations and bear started their walk back out of the attic, the door slammed shut.

* * *

 **Can you guess the author here? Yup! It's Eternal Fauna! If you came for a feel good story ha ha.. sorry. But look! Canada! And he's remembered isn't that great? ^_^'**


	6. Shadows of death

**CHAPTER 6**

Canada's eyes widened in alarm. He turned to Romania, but the other nation looked just as lost as he was.

He went to try the door. "Locked." he muttered, panic mounting.

Kumajirou was growling, white fangs glinting, eyes pure black.

"What is it?" Canada asked his bear nervously.

"Shadows." he growled. "I tried to stop you from coming here. You didn't listen."

"Shadows?" asked Romania. "I lived here for years and I never saw anything like that-"

They didn't have time for further discussion on the matter as a dark black streak shot from the ceiling, vanishing again into a corner.

Kumajirou snarled and lunged at the corner, but came up empty. Canada had never seen him like this before. He looked downright vicious.

Canada nervously held his ancient sword he had received from Romania, for once actually _wishing_ he was invisible. Canadia wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't fight much, being a pretty peaceful nation.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed up from behind Romania. Canada's blue eyes widened as he tried to warn him.

"R-Romania!" he cried.

The vampiric nation sent him a confused look, which quickly turned to alarm as the shadow engulfed him. Romania vanished into the darkness.

"Romania!" he tried to yell, but his voice just wasn't suited for yelling. It came out more of a loud whisper.

Canada was panicking. Never before had he less wanted to be alone- and he was quite used to that. Kumajirou was still snarling, lips pulled back as his nose twitched. The polar bear suddenly wheeled on one of the ancient weapons, a ruby red blade with a jeweled hilt that was slowly rising off of its pedestal.

Canada started shaking. "Please…" he whispered. "Just let me disappear…" he was still standing there when Kumajirou lept, seizing the blade in his teeth, but sadly it was yanked out of his grip in a heartbeat by some unseeable force. The sword rose again, plunging toward Canada as he watched in terror.

Kumajirou took one look at the sword racing towards Canada and lept in front of him, taking the sword's blade to his side. The bear collapsed, bleeding heavily.

Canada froze. _No._ This couldn't be happening!

He raced, desperate, to his polar bear's side.

"Kumajirou?" he asked, frantic. "It's okay. You'll be okay." he tried, voice cracking.

The bear rolled his eyes to look at him.

"Told you…" he said, voice a low whimper. "Shadows…"

"I know… you.. you were right! Just… hold on."

But Kumajirou couldn't hold on. The bear only had the breath for one more word.

"... Canada…" he murmured. Canada's eyes widened. The bear had remembered who he was! But he didn't have time to celebrate. Kumajirou brought in one last breath and died, his black eyes turning glassy, white fur streaked red with blood.

As Canada cried, mourning the loss of his companion, the only one who noticed him, even if he could never remember his name, the door creaked open.

 **Prussia POV**

Prussia blinked in surprise as the scream echoed through the large house… wait. Was that Norway?

The others were all reacting as well. Germany's brows had furrowed and he appeared to be concentrating fiercely, Italy was panicking, his grip on his brother's arm have clamped like a vice. He was breathing heavily in short, terrified breaths. America- well, he looked on the verge of running off again, presumably to 'save' the screamer.

"Calm down guys." Prussia said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Germany with a teasing grin. "You scared, West?"

Germany glared at him. "Of course not." he said stiffly.

Prussia's red eyes glittered with amusement. "Just checking. Anyway, we were already looking for the others in the first place, so let's keep our cool and just keep looking. Panicking is so not awesome." he said.

Germany nodded. "Agreed, Bruder. " he said seriously.

America nodded enthusiastically. "I'm a hero and heroes save everyone!" he cried in excitement.

Germany shook his head disapprovingly. As the foursome headed into the hall again, Prussia thought he heard a strange sound again, and paused briefly, but no one else seemed have heard it. Ze awesome me is just imagining awesome things. He decided.

Italy was glancing nervously from side to side, still clinging to his brother's arm like it was the only solid thing in the world. Prussia chuckled a bit at Germany's resigned expression. "Kesese."

Prussia shivered. When had it gotten chilly, he wondered. Shadows writhed the corridor, and even America started to look a bit uneasy.

"Guys..?" Prussia started. "Has anyone-"

But he was cut off as a dark mass rose from the floor. Italy screamed in fright and clung so tight to Germany that Prussia was pretty sure he cut off his blood circulation.

Germany backed up a few steps. "What is that?" he asked.

Prussia shook his head. "Something totally not awesome." he declared.

America unholstered his gun and pointed it at the creature, firing off a few rounds, but they passed harmlessly through it.

Prussia too drew his sword and charged, but again all his attempts failed. Bright orange eyes like fire glared angrily at him from the shadowy mass. Prussia gulped.

"Not to say the awesome me couldn't beat that thing… but I think the best course of action at the moment is to take an… ah.. tactical retreat." he announced.

Italy nodded furiously, face pale with fright. Germany glanced at the little Italian clinging to his arm and agreed. "I believe you are right, brother." he said.

America fruitlessly fired off a few more rounds at the monster as it continued to approach unhampered, and sighed unhappily. "Dude, that is so unheroic!" he complained.

Suddenly the shadow picked up speed, glaring balefully at the group, and Italy squeaked. He took out his white flag and waved it frantically.

".. I surrender…" he squeaked out faintly, and then turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and that was pretty fast.

Germany cursed as Italy vanished into the hall. "Italien!" he yelled after him, but there was no response. Germany cast one final glare at the monster and pursued Italy, leaving Prussia with America.

The monster growled, looking triumphant, and slashed at Prussia. He yelped and dodged. Prussia may have a lot of faith in his abilities, but despite his constant assurances of his awesomeness, he knew he couldn't win this one. America, however, did not seem to have this realization.

"Die!" he cried. "The hero shall defeat you!"

"Come on America!" he said, exasperated with the other nation.

"A hero never retreats!"

Prussia finally gave up. "Suit yourself." he muttered, and left.

 **TIME SKIP**

Prussia walked through the mansion, having lost the shadowy creature and America long ago. He still hadn't found his brother or Italy, and wondered what had happened to them.

He paused suddenly, hearing a faint sobbing coming from behind a wooden door just ahead. His eyes narrowed. It didn't sound like anyone they had encountered so far.

He walked slowly up to the door and opened it.

The room was dusty, a whole bunch of ancient- looking weapons ranging from maces to swords, daggers to throwing stars. But besides that… the room was covered with blood, a sobbing figure on the floor the source of the noise he'd heard.

For a moment, he couldn't remember the nation who sat crying in front of a bloody white pelt. Then, the name came to him.

"Canada?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! Yes I killed Kumajirou. No regrets lol. I'm a bit nervous about my character portrayals here… not quite sure how to write them in distress, so please let me know how you think I did! Things are getting serious now! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Never go anywhere alone

**Chapter 7**

America sighed, grateful that the weird monster had vanished. He checked his gun to see how many bullets he had left, frowning as he saw the amount left. "Four rounds, and no extra clips, if that thing comes back I'm screwed." He muttered to himself, deciding the best course of action he could take was to leave the area he was in.

As he walked, hoisering his gun, feeling safe enough to not have it out anymore he feel something bump into his chest. Blinking he saw someone had run into him, literally, the person that had done so on the floor.

"Owie… America?"

The small voice was enough to lift America's spirits, glad to see a familiar face in the barely lit room he was in. "Moldova!" He greeted, lifting the boy up. He was greeted with more faces as others came over to where the two nations stood. "Hey guys!"

"You okay man?" Denmark asked with a concerned look, one that didn't match his normally hyper and happy personality. "I thought I heard gunshots."

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, some weird monster came and attacked us! Italy ran off in fear with Germany chasing after him and Prussia followed close behind!" America explained.

The explanation was enough to make Norway frown. "Monsters? Since when does Vlad have monsters?" He asked, his attention solely on England.

England shook his head. "I'm not sure and I'd rather not stick around to find out." England replied to the Norwegian before raising his voice. "Alright, I say we find this attic and get Romania so we may leave!" He told the group.

"Uh dude? I think you're forgetting some people." America stated. "Germany, Prussia and Italy are still somewhere in this house."

"And Canada." Norway added.

"Wait who?" America asked causing the Norwegian to frown. "Anyway! As the hero here, I will totally go find everyone!" America bellowed, his voice echoing in the room. "You guys just worry about getting to safety and leave the hero work to me!"

"I guess you can go alone. If you wanna die that is." Norway said nonchalantly.

America blinked at the Nordic and let out a laugh. "Hey! I know that rule! Well then," He paused for dramatic effect and pointed at Denmark. "Den! You and me will go and save everyone! Then the girly weak and tiny nations can get out of here!"

Said nations in question watched with blank expressions as the loud American and equally loud Danish man left the area, the Dane swinging his trusted axe with ease as the two headed off in a random direction.

 **Time Skip**

"So basically we're up against a giant shadow creature with glowy orange eyes! My bullets were totally useless and did nothing at all!" America had explained everything he knew so far to Denmark as the two walked down the long corridors of pure darkness.

Denmark frowned and gaped, stopping his stride, the grip of his axe tightening. "Al, how tall did you say the thing was?" He asked carefully, his eyes focused up ahead.

"About as tall as Germany and Prussia combined, why?" America responded, unsure of what was causing his friend's alarm, having not seen the creature.

"Run." The Dane whispered.

"What, why?" America asked and saw what Denmark was trained on. "Wait, dude! I got this the hero will-"

"God dammit Al! Run! You just said your bullets were useless! Let me at least buy you some time while you go back to the others and get them home!" Denmark shouted, his voice cracking slightly as his fear grew. He had taken his eyes off of the monster for a second and that's all it took. The shadowed creature had sprinted over to them, a large cheshire grin revealed large spiked teeth as black as it's body it stood before Denmark, it's grin never ending as it's body began to swallow him whole.

"Denmark!" America yelled, trying to pull his friend to out of the monsters dark tendrils.

"..S...ve… N...or…" Were the last thing heard from the Danish man's mouth as he vanished from sight, the monster disappearing as well leaving only Denmark's battle axe.

Once the realization hit America felt an array of emotions hit him before they settled on a cross mix of anger and sadness. "I couldn't save him!" He cried in agony, pounding his fist repeatedly into the wall in frustration. After a few moments of doing that he paused, the words from his departed friend replaying in his mind over an over. "S...ve… N... or.." He frowned, trying to think of what that meant before his eyes widened. "Save Norway." He swore, staring down at his friend's beloved axe. He hated this feeling of guilt but made a promise to abide by his friend's wish as he grabbed the axe and ran back to where he and Denmark had last left the other nations.

 **Norway's POV**

Once America and Denmark had left, the group of three had wandered off, hoping to find the others. The darkened rooms were doing nothing to raise morale as they walked, no one speaking a word. Through yet another dark gloomy hallway they found a large room, this one surprisingly well lit, with the windows allowing light to seep through.

"Guys? Can we stay in this room?" Norway asked, relieved to finally be able to see.

"It is the kitchen, with luck maybe Italy and Germany have come this way." England replied moving over to the dining table in the room and seating himself in the wooden chair.

"Nah, doesn't smell like pasta and beer." Norway replied jokingly.

"I'm kind of hungry…" Moldova complained, looking at the two older males in the room.

"I am too now that I think about it…" Norway replied and turned to his companions. "Think Romania has any non perishable food still here?"

"If there is it'd be in the pantry most likely. I'll see if there are any cookware around if you could check." England replied getting up, as much as he hated to get up from resting, they were all growing hungry. "Unless… you're scared to go into the pantry alone."

Norway glared at the challenge his friend threw at him and got up from the chair, moving over to the pantry, shooting his companions one last glare as he walked in.

The inside was dark and cramped, stray cans lay littered about, a layer of dust covering the shelves and floor. "Let's see tomato soup and baked beans...ew." Norway complained, holding the baked bean can up and studying it. As he stood in the cramped dusty space he felt the air grow suddenly colder, sending a shiver down his spine. As he turned to leave carrying the beans he gasped, dropped the can on the floor, unable to scream as he came face to face with what he swore was a demon.

The thing grinned at him, one that sent a shiver down Norway's spine as it lifted him off the ground, tossing him across the cramped space, causing him to land on various shelves as he did so. He coughed, watching as it shut the doors slowly and felt somthing poking him in the side, reminding him that he wad not weaponless as he pulled a small silver dagger out of spot he had stored it in. Finland had given him for christmas last year and now he was glad the man had told him to keep it with him at all costs.

He shot it a glare and stood unsteadily, ready to defend himself should he need to. The monster stood watching him before it moved, it's speed uncanny, it lifted him up again and ripped the dagger from his fingers, scratching his palm as it did so.

The thing stared at his now bleeding hand for a while, it's eyes glued to the blood before it's clawed hands went for the Norwegian's throat. _What is this thing?_ Norway thought, squirming and kicking trying to get the creature off of him.

It stared at Norway again before it dug its claws into his throat, slashing at it rabidly. The pain was unimaginable, one that the Norwegian couldn't even begin to describe. He couldn't think the pain making him sick, and lightheaded, as if he'd lose consciousness right there, his fear was rising by the second as his eyes began to droop, thinking _I'm going to die here…_ Every attempt to speak or cry out, or even make a pained noise hurt him and he could hear his own ragged voice as he breathed in and out.

The last thing he saw before he lost all consciousness was the monster grinning wickedly down at his crumbled body.

* * *

 **So here's my favorite redone chapter by far! I mean look at the details and dialogue! And that part with Nor getting hurt in that fight... (is currently hiding from the anger that sentence just caused) Man though, poor Norway, I am just horrible to him... oops?**


	8. Alone and hurting

**Chapter 8**

Italy was terrified. He was completely alone in the gigantic, dark mansion with a monster on the loose! Germany was nowhere to be found, and the lights kept flickering eerily.

He finally stopped running and looked around, golden eyes wide and panicked.

He was in a wide room with a blood red carpet, shadows ringing the edges like every room in the mansion.

Italy shivered. _Oh no please no._ He thought. _Why hadn't the others just let him make some pasta?_ "Germany…" he murmured weakly. "Help…"

A cold chuckle echoed through the room and Italy shrank against the wall, shivering with terror.

The monster appeared again, orange eyes locked on Italy, who froze in their cold grasp. It laughed again, revealing charcoal black teeth and a black tongue it ran over its lips, as if in preparation for a meal.

And Italy had a feeling this wasn't the kind of creature to enjoy pasta.

" _So weak…"_ the creature spoke, voice like an icy wind, hissing like a snakes.

Italy finally managed to recover a bit of his mental faculties and bolted again, heading for the door.

"GERMANY!" he cried in desperation, tears pricking his eyes.

The monster chuckled again, reappearing in front of Italy. He skidded to a halt, frightened. The monster grinned, a shadowy claw slashing toward Italy.

He yelped shrilly, leaping backward, but the claw caught him in the leg, tearing the skin.

He screamed, the pain overwhelming him, clouding his thoughts.

The monster stomped on his leg and he heard bone snap.

" _Per favore fermati…"_ he begged weakly, voice faint. " _Germania… Romano… Aiuto…"*_ he whispered, the pain and stress he was in causing him to revert back to Italian.

Just before he blacked out, Italy thought he saw the monster growl and vanish, a familiar voice calling out for him.

" _Veneziano!"_

 **Romano POV**

Where was that Idiota? Romano thought worriedly. He had been minding his own business, hanging out with Spain and eating tomatoes, when he felt a sudden stab in his gut, a feeling he immediately identified to mean that Veneziano was in trouble. Being two parts of the same nation, either brother could feel when the other when was in danger.

He'd called up several other nations to try and determine the location of his brother, and finally managed to find out he had went along with Germany... the potato bastard, Romania, Moldavia, America, England, Prussia, and Norway the butter bastard.

A few of the nations he'd called, France, Iceland, and of course Spain, had decided to come along as well when they realized the place may not be as safe as expected.

Now Romano was frantically, though he's never admit he was frantic, searching the mansion for his Idiota of a brother, the others in hot pursuit.

"Wait up for boss!" Spain called.

"Oui." panted France. "My hair iz getting blown around with all zhis running!"

"Yeah. I don't see why we need to run this fast. Even Mr. Puffin can't keep up." Iceland complained.

"Bastards." Romano muttered. "Veneziano and the rest are in trouble, and you're complaining?" he snapped. "I'll leave you behind then." and he kept on running.

"Wait!" cried Spain, but Romano paid no heed. The pain in his gut was worse now, and he had a sinking feeling.

Finally, after racing through room after room, the complaining of the others, especially France, who was worried about his hair and clothes getting rumpled, tailing after him, Romano felt the pain rise even more, causing the personification of South Italy to gasp.

He had reached his younger brother.

He entered the next room without slowing down.

He barely had time to take in the scene, a shadowy monster with blazing orange eyes, leaning over his brother, who looked like he was about to pass out, before the beast glared at him and vanished.

Romano's eyes widened in shock and fear as he came to a halt for a moment.

"Veneziano!" he cried, terrified for his sibling. What was that thing? What had it done to his little brother?

Italy's eyes rolled back in head and he blacked out.

Romano raced to his side. "Idiota…" he murmured again, worry filling his voice. "Where is that potato bastard? Didn't he say he'd protect you?"

"Romano!" Spain called from outside. "You in here?"

"Si…" he muttered distractedly.

Italy was bleeding… Romano gasped as he noticed his brother's leg.

It was torn open and bleeding from what looked like a claw swipe, but worse than that, it was bent at a completely wrong angle.

Broken.

"Veneziano!" he begged of the unconscious figure. "Open your eyes! Bastardo!" he cried.

Spain entered the room. "Romano?" he asked. "Everything okay? The others split up. Decided they wanted to look for their own family- Woah." he cut himself off, eyes widening as he noticed Italy.

"Is that Ita?" he asked, alarmed. "What happened?"

But before Romano could answer, Italy's eyes opened hazily.

"Romano…?" he whispered faintly.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 ***per favore fermati- please stop**

 ***Aiuto- help**

 **I think you can guess what the rest mean. :)**

 **Rosycat here! Well there's another chapter! Some new characters join the party! Yay! More people to torture lol. Sorry it's a tad short, but I didn't want to add another POV. This can just be an Italy bros chapter haha. Romano and Spain will be my characters to write, Iceland and France are Eternal Fauna's. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	9. Maybe there is hope now?

**CHAPTER 9**

England frowned as he heard loud banging coming from the pantry. _What is going on in there?_ England wondered and walked over, frowning. The pantry door! It was locked! He tried opening it again, to no avail.

"Damn." He cursed before he, sighed, it finally had unlocked. He opened the door quickly and walked in, nearly tripping on a fallen can of beans, the room completely dark and smelled of blood.

"Norway!" He yelled as his eyes adjusted, finding his friend lying on the floor, blood seeped from a rather deep wound in his neck, onto the blue sailor top the Norwegian wore.

"What happened? Answer me!" England yelled his fear growing by the second.

"Damn it." England swore and lifted Norway up, finding a bloody dagger lying next to the fallen nation.

"What did you do?!" came a yell as he carried the Norwegian out of the pantry.

 **Iceland's POV**

"It seems we have gotten separated." France said as he and Iceland began to walk around.

"Yeah." Iceland was distracted. He couldn't even find a trace of any of the other nations that had come before him. He looked to France who had a small hand mirror out inspecting his hair.

"My hair is perfect like always! I was worried the run would have ruined it." France winked at Iceland.

"Please stop talking. We need to find my brother. And the other people that came here." Iceland muttered, his bird flying ahead.

"I found the tiny vampire guy!" The bird called.

Iceland and France ran over, hoping the child knew where everyone else was.

When Iceland entered the room he froze, his anger rising as he saw England holding his brother, with a bloody knife in hand.

"What did you do?!" Iceland yelled his eyes glued to his older sibling.

"Iceland? Why are you here? And France?" Moldavia asked, unconcerned by the scene around him.

"Romano said you were in trouble, I can see he was right." France murmured.

"Let him go!" Iceland yelled.

England frowned but set Norway down on the table.

Iceland ran over, examining the Norwegian.

"He's still alive, his blood is still warm and I can see his chest moving," Moldavia said, his red eyes focused on Norway as well. "He just needs his injury to be wrapped up with something."

Iceland nodded and undid his ribbon, tying it around Norway's neck, securely.

"Mon Ami, did you harm him?" France asked, while Iceland held his brother's hand tightly, hoping for him to wake soon.

"Good heavens no! He was attacked by a monster! I simply took him out of the pantry!" England yelled.

"It's true." Moldavia chirped helpfully.

Iceland meanwhile drowned them out, gasping as Norway's eyes opened.

"Nor!" Iceland shouted.

Norway let out a pained sound, his grip on Iceland's hand tightening.

"Here." England said, using his magic to conjure up a notebook and pen. "It likely hurts to speak."

Norway nodded and took the items. " _The monster came and it attacked me. I couldn't even do anything, it took my dagger and used it on me."_ Norway wrote in shaky lettering.

Iceland frowned wondering what his brother could mean.

 **Poor Norway! I wonder what will happen next. Please review!**


	10. Losing those important to us

**Chapter 10**

 **Germany POV**

Germany sighed as he jogged away into the mansion. He hated to leave his brother to fight that… whatever it was, but Italy needed his help more. The little Italian wasn't a fighter- he would far prefer to eat pasta and take a siesta than train or pick up a weapon.

Plus, back when they first became allies, long ago, Germany had made a promise to protect him. And that he would do. Prussia knew how to use a weapon, and he may be a bit overconfident, but he could make the smart decision. And America.. well, Germany could hope Prussia could talk some sense into him.

Glancing around at the endless black hallways, exact replicas of each other, Germany tried to guess where the panicked Italian would run.

Okay. Germany focused, putting on his strategic mindset he had tried and failed to instill into Italy via training sessions.

Hallway #1 was… dark and shadowy, with creepy paintings hung on the walls. It didn't have a clear end, and the carpet was velvety black.

Hallway #2 was... also dark and shadowy, a flickering, grimy lightbulb lighting only a small patch of the rug, revealing it was a deep blood colour.

The final hallway, hallway #3, was much the same, the only difference being it seemed a little wider, and the carpet was a deep orange.

Germany sighed. None of these would seem inviting to Italy any more than the others. Even though it went entirely against his strict mindset, Germany would have to pick one at random.

 **Canada POV**

Canada blinked a few times to clear his vision of tears as the door swung open.

Blood red eyes met his blue ones, and he realized who it was.

Prussia. Canada didn't know him very well, having mostly seen him from afar at meetings, standing next to Germany. Like most others, Prussia didn't notice him much… as proven when the other nation looked at his tearful gaze for a full minute, brows furrowed as if trying to remember some obscure fact, before his gaze finally cleared.

"Canada?" he asked, confused.

Canada nodded miserably, hand still burrowed in his dead friend's bloodstained fur.

Prussia looked around the bloodied room, shock in his eyes.

"What… happened?" he asked, seeming solemn for once.

Canada drew in a shaky breath.

"This… shadow…" he said haltingly, voice still thick with tears. "It attacked… us." he said, glancing back at his bear again.

Prussia's eyes widened. "A shadow? Did it have orange eyes?"

Canada blinked. "I… didn't really get a g-good look." he admitted.

Prussia looked troubled, but he nodded. "Who's that?" he asked, then clarified. "Behind you?"

Canada drew in a breath. "... Kumajirou." he whispered. "My friend. He's…" Canada paused. This was hard to say. "He's… dead."

Prussia's eyes widened. "I'm… sorry." he said hesitantly. He didn't know what to say. "That… is so not awesome."

Canada nodded and looked away, feeling uncertain. He wasn't used to having long conversations with people, and the fact that Kumajirou had just died didn't help matters.

A long silence stretched on.

"So…" Canada finally said, voice dull. "Why are you here?"

"Oh!" Blurted Prussia. "West, Italy, America, and I ran into that shadow thing. We got separated… I better look for them. We need to get out of here as soon as we can."

Canada stood up, staring down at Kumajirou's body. Kumajirou would never get that chance. His bear, his companion, was dead.

Should he go with Prussia, he wondered. He felt… wrong leaving Kumajirou behind. The bear had died for him, after all. But as he thought harder, he realized it was the right thing to do. Staying with Kumajirou wouldn't bring the bear back to life, and would likely get himself killed as well, which would be like spitting in the face of Kumajirou's death- the bear had died so he could live. Plus, he had a responsibility to his people. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen to Canada if their personification died, but it probably wouldn't be good.

Canada stood and nodded weakly. "Okay." he said softly. "I'll come."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here again! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter… I didn't want to include too many POV switches. Next one should be better. Anyway, this was mostly a set- up/filler chapter so not much to say. Hope to enjoyed nonetheless, and please review!**


	11. Good-bye to another friend

**Chapter** 11

 **Denmark's POV**

Denmark looked around, where was he? His head hurt. He let out a groan and saw sitting by a flickering candle, Romania.

"Hi there! Came the Romanian's chipper voice.

"Where are we?" Denmark asked with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure we're in the basement." Romania answered, his red eyes looking around the dark place.

Denmark frowned, remembering that Norway had wanted to get down to the basement. Sudden worry took over his thoughts.

"They better have gotten out." Denmark stated sternly.

Romania looked to him. "Who?" He asked.

"America and the others. Before I was taken here I told hero-boy to get Norge and everyone else out." Denmark explained before he sighed. "I'm worried."

Romania opened his mouth to speak before he closed it once more, the air growing colder, the candle flickered around before going out.

Denmark felt a cold hand touch his shoulder.

His heart beat faster.

"Sleep." Came a hiss beside his ear.

Denmark panicked as his eyelids grew heavy, he couldn't fight this.

"N-Norge…" Were his last words before he calmed his body, falling into a dreamless slumber.

 **America's POV**

America ran. His grip on Denmark's ax tight. He had to get back to everyone. He turned a corner blindly, his thoughts on how he had left Denmark.

The hallway had a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Though that appeared to be the only source of light.

"Damn it I should turn back." He swore, his voice panicked before he heard someone clear their voice.

"America?" Came a deep voice from behind him.

America turned to face the owner of the voice.

* * *

 **Eternal Fauna here! Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoy it anyway, please review!**


	12. Now is the time to get serious!

**Chapter 12**

 **Germany POV**

Germany had been jogging down hall after hall for a while now, with no sign of anyone, much less Italy.

 _Why was this place so big?_ He wondered grumpily. _And what was that thing we saw? Was Romania trying to set us up?_

Finally, Germany heard a voice up ahead.

"Damn it I should turn back." the voice said, sounding slightly panicked.

 _America?_ Germany thought, slightly disappointed. He'd been hoping he'd found Italy or Prussia. Well, at least it was a start.

Germany cleared his throat, waiting for America to notice him.

"America?" he said gruffly, and the other nation turned to face him.

"Germany!" he cried in relief. "We, like, need to rescue Denmark from the shadow thing!"

Germany blinked. "You found Denmark?" he asked.

America nodded. "Yeah! But then the shadow thing showed up and grabbed him!" he exclaimed. "We need to rescue everyone and get out of here! This place is creepy. We'll have to find somewhere else for the Halloween party…" he mumbled, getting distracted.

Germany's cheeks flushed with anger. "How could you still he thinking about parties a time like this?" he yelled. "People are in danger! We need to find everyone and get out of here! Your irresponsible tendencies are what got us into this mess in the first place, do not compound them now." he ranted.

America's eyes had widened and he was staring at Germany in shock. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Okay, dude!" he said, rolling his eyes. "No need to get your feathers in a twist."

Germany glared at him, but decided at the moment it was more important to get information. He glanced at the ax America was holding.

"Did you find anyone besides Denmark?" he asked first, worried about Italy's competence all alone in a sprawling mansion like this, with creatures like _that_ roaming about. They should've never come here, he thought angrily. Next time someone came up with a hare- brained idea like that in the middle of a meeting, he would put a stop to it.

America paused, as if having a hard time remembering. Then his eyes lit up.

"Totally, dude!" he said. "Norway, Moldovia, and England were there too, but they were too weak to help us so we left them behind."

Germany's heart sank. _No sign of Italy or Prussia?_ he thought sadly, wondering is he should have stayed with his brother.

But instead he said- "You mean to tell me you split up again? Our priority at the moment should be finding everyone immediately, and getting out of here. If you thought they were too weak, then shouldn't leaving them alone be the stupidest thing to do?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me." America whined. "We were trying to find the others!"

Germany gritted his teeth. "So where is Denmark now?" he asked.

America winced slightly. "Well the shadow thing kinda grabbed him." he admitted.

Germany closed his eyes in frustration. "So you left him there? What about retreating being 'so unheroic'?" he asked in exasperation.

America opened his mouth, about to answer, but Germany cut him off.

"We've spent too much time talking." he said curtly. "Let's look for the others."

America nodded, looking excited again as he hefted Denmark's axe and his own gun. "Then let's go, dude!" he yelled.

Germany rolled his eyes and marched on, America scrambling after him.

 **Italy/Spain POV**

Italy blinked dazedly, opening his eyes.

Why did it hurt so much? He wondered weakly. What happened?

His foggy gaze finally began to clear, and he recognized the figure leaning over him.

An almost mirror image of himself, except for his darker hair and the location of his curl.

"Romano..?" he asked weakly, wondering if he was imagining his brother there. "Why does it hurt so much?" he whispered.

His big brother winced. "It's okay, Veneziano." he said softly.

Italy shivered as he began to remember what had happened, his eyes widening in terror.

"T- the monster…" he stuttered, shrinking back.

Spain stood a bit awkwardly off to the side, watching as the two brothers talked. A low moan sounded from outside the door, and Spain glanced over in alarm.

" _Qué?"*_ he questioned curiously. Glancing back, he decided not to tell the two Italies.

Boss could handle this by himself, and besides they looked rather cute like that.

He wandered outside, and his green eyes only had time to widen as a shadow snatched him, pulling him down.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Qué: What**

 **Rosycat here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always let me know if anyone is OOC. Let me know what you think! Pop a review! :D**


	13. Enough of the horror movie rules!

**Chapter 13**

 **Iceland's POV**

Iceland could see that Norway was in pain but he had nothing to help ease it. He held his brother's hand feeling the Norwegian squeeze when a bout of pain ran through him.

"We need to get out of here. Nor is hurt and we need to get him real medical attention." Iceland announced looking over to the others.

"Other nations are still missing. Believe me, I would love to leave and forget this place, but with that idiot America running around with Denmark playing Hero, it wouldn't be right to leave them now." England said.

Iceland felt his brother move and turned to him, violet eyes watching the injured nation as he wrote in the notebook England had conjured for him.

" _England's right. If we_ left _now the others might get hurt or die. Besides Denmark is the type of idiot to drink while a monster is chasing him_."

"Let me guess, drinking in horror movies equals death?" England asked rolling his eyes.

Norway nodded. " _It's a rule you know. If you want to survive it's best to follow the rules. That's why America might not live, because he runs off on his own. You can't be alone and expect to live_."

"Those are American horror movie rules. We're in Romania so the rules are likely different." Iceland argued.

"Okay enough rules! This isn't a horror movie!" England yelled.

" _Technically it's a horror story, so we still need to follow the rules if we want to survive."_

"None of that here. Since we are all feeling better we should find the others, non?" France suggested.

"Nor? You okay to leave? We can stay if you're not." Iceland asked as Norway got off of the table and stood up.

" _My throat still hurts to do anything but I rested long enough_." The Norwegian wrote and stood up.

Iceland nodded, hoping that they would be able to find the others and get out soon.

As they left the kitchen the sound of a struggle could be heard.

* * *

 **I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! Anyway please review!**

 **Also please tell me if anything is confusing. Basically _"italics"_ means Norway is writing.**

 **" " without these and in italics means someone is thinking**.


	14. The beginning of Chaos and Madness

**Chapter 14**

 **Germany POV**

Germany and America continued to walk together, America trying to start up a conversation as Germany studiously ignored him.

Then Germany heard something from a door up ahead, and shushed America with a raised hand.

The other nation rolled his eyes but quieted.

Germany listened carefully. It wouldn't do to rush inside when they didn't yet know if it was friend or foe. However, the voice sounded human… and... was that an Italian accent?

Germany pushed the intricately carved door open, and took in the scene.

Romano was leaning over an injured Italy, comforting his younger brother as Italy shook in a hazy fear and pain.

 _What_ _is Romano doing here?_ Germany wondered.

As if his thought had alerted the grumpy Italian to his presence, Romano turned and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, potato bastard?" he asked angrily.

Just then a clueless America barged in.

He blinked as he noticed Romano's presence.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

Romano glared and ignored him, turning back to Italy.

Germany stepped forward, worried for the small Italian. "Is he okay..?" he asked nervously.

Italy seemed to stir. "Germany…?" he whispered.

 **Canada POV**

Canada took one last look at the lifeless body of Kumajirou and followed Prussia outside. He followed silently, even quieter than usual.

Prussia glanced at him a few times, his red eyes wary. The atmosphere was a bit awkward, after all, the two barely knew each other, and Canada was both too shy and too sad to respond much whenever Prussia tried to talk to him.

So they walked in silence.

Just when Canada began to notice a kitchen just ahead, a sudden drop in temperature put his guard up.

"Prussia…" he whispered, his voice cracking a bit from disuse. "Did you feel that?"

The silver haired nation turned to look at him.

"Feel what?" he asked, blood red eyes curious and wary, the situation serious enough that he didn't take the opportunity to brag about his awesomeness.

Canada shivered, eyes scanning the surrounding area for any sign of orange eyes, or a shadow darker than usual.

"Does it feel any… colder to you?" he questioned fearfully.

Prussia frowned. "As a matter of fact-" he began, but never got to finish his sentence.

"Canada, behind you!" he cried.

And Canada's blue eyes widened in pain and shock as an icy hand gripped his shoulder, his other hand jabbing a dark blade into his ribs, its essence seeming to chill his very heart, spreading across his body like a disease.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! My great apologies for the length of this chapter, but my brain did not want to co-operate today. Especially for the Germany part. So… yeah. At least you get a daily update? Please review!**


	15. Realizations of Tragedy

**Chapter 15**

 **Norway's POV**

Norway's eyes widened while the other nations near him gasped. Canada had fallen limp in Prussia's arms, his chest bleeding heavily. The shadow let out a laugh before vanishing. "Don't just stand there! Help!" Prussia cried to Norway and the others.

They ran over, examining the wound. _What can we do? The wound is too deep! If I can't even heal myself, how can I heal...Canada?_ Norway thought.

"He's gone. It's too late, we can't do anything to help now." England spoke up sullenly.

France couldn't help but cry, he had lost a son, his beautiful son who didn't deserve to die like this.

"We need to keep going. The longer we stay here, the more likely we are to die." Moldovia said.

"Damn it all! We can't even give him a proper burial!" England swore in anger.

"Prussia. We need to go." Iceland said, resting a hand on the Prussian's shoulder.

"Nein. I'm going to stay here a little longer. You all go on ahead." Prussia spoke in a low voice, affected by the death of the boy he had just met.

Norway quickly wrote in the notebook, " _Please think about this. If you stay, you'll end up just like him and you're little brother will be all alone. This monster doesn't obey the rules. That's why we all need to keep going. If we do, it won't have a chance to attack and kill. Come with us."_ Once all of that was written, he tore it out and handed it to Prussia, who then read it.

"Let that thing come back. My awesomeness will stop it, or die trying. But thanks for the concern kid." Prussia said.

"Oui. I'll be staying here as well. After all Canada was my son." France said with a weak smile, sadly looking at Canada's limp body.

"France!" England argued.

Norway pulled on England's arm. " _Arthur. We need to go and find the others. Canada is a nation, perhaps when we leave he'll heal. For now though he's gone and France will be staying with him._ " The Norwegian had wrote in the notebook and shown to England.

"Bloody hell. Fine, we'll go find the others. But there better not be anymore death." England swore, pointing at Prussia and France.

Norway nodded, he and England heading off only to realize something.

Iceland and Moldavia were gone.

 **Another chapter guys! Things are really picking up! See you next update! Review please!**


	16. Dead and missing friends

**Chapter 16**

Spain blinked open his green eyes, feeling groggy. Where was he?

He blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Finally he became to see the fuzzy outlines of two figures, one on the ground, one sitting up.

The sitting one appeared to be focused more on the lying one, expression one of concentration and worry.

Spain sat up.

" _Que pasó?"*_ he muttered, confused. The sitting figure turned to him, red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"You're awake." he said. "I didn't think you came here with the rest."

The accent was unmistakably Romanian.

"Romania?" muttered Spain. His head hurt. "What happened?" he glanced back at the unmoving figure by Romania again.

"And who is that?"

Romania, too, looked at the figure. He bit his lip, single fang digging into his lip, drawing a bit of blood.

"Denmark…" he said, brows furrowing. "Some sort of specter, a shadow with orange eyes, came in and touched him… he's been like this ever since."

Spain's green eyes widened. "Woah!" he exclaimed. "I saw that thing too! It was attacking Ita!"

Then he muttered under his breath. "I hope he's okay…"

His eyes suddenly lit up as he realized something.

"I heard this is your house, Romania…" he started. "You know anything what that... thing is?"

Romania seemed to be focusing hard. "I never saw anything like it when I lived here." he started. "But… I do know some things about magic and spirits… and this feels dark. Some kind of demon I would guess. A twisted soul pulled from the depths…" he paused. "Something must have happened here since I've moved. Something…" he shook his head.

Spain frowned, an expression that didn't often cross his features. He was more the happy-go-lucky type, as a matter of fact, Romania was as well, but the situation didn't call for that.

He rose to his feet and walked over to the other nation, looking down at Denmark. He hesitated. This wasn't a question he wanted to ask. Seeming to sense his reluctance, the red- eyed Romanian shook his head.

"He's still alive." said Romania. "But he isn't waking up for awhile. That demon's touch put him into some kind of magical coma."

Spain's gaze clouded with worry momentarily, but his cheerful disposition couldn't maintain it for long.

"We'll get him out of here!" he said confidently. "Everyone else too. Boss can help you out!"

A grin broke back across his features.

"Have you tried to get out of this basement yet?" he asked, looking around.

The place didn't look like much. It was musty, like basements tend to be, and damp, green mold spreading across the wooden planks that made the area up. Only the single candle, situated near Romania, helped to light the area, and it's wick was getting low.

Romania shook his head. " _Nu."_ he answered negatively. "Not yet."

Spain's expression brightened, determination filling his features. "Boss'll take care of it!" he promised.

He stepped forward and grabbed the candle to light his search, careful not to cause it to blow out.

Romania watched him curiously as he scanned the room.

Spain walked over to one end, candlelight causing the shadows to retreat slightly where the fire's fingers reached.

Spain narrowed his eyes slightly as he spotted something out of the ordinary, hope blooming in his chest. Something white stuck out of the darkness…

He stepped forward, brandishing the candlestick.

"Woah."

His eyes widened in shock and fear as the form was revealed, a chalky white ball, with two holes near the top, another gap spanking the bottom… a ghastly grin.

It was a skull.

 **Italy/Germany POV**

Italy wasn't quite sure what was going on. All of a sudden there was so much noise and confusion! More voices had joined that of… his brother? That had been his brother, right?

Italy couldn't keep things straight. The pain from his cut and broken leg dominated all else, making his thoughts fuzzy and disoriented.

Finally a bolt of clarity shot into his cotton- filled brain. He recognized those new voices! One of them was America... and one was…

"Germany?" he whispered weakly.

His hazy eyes managed to pick out the well- built form of the other nation. Blue eyes looked at him in concern as he disregarded Romano's glare and mutter of " _potato bastard"._

" _Italien?"_ he questioned him worriedly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Romano cast another glare at Germany's form. Italy wondered for the umpteenth time why his brother seemed to dislike the German so much… he was so nice…

Italy's thought began to wander again, vaguely registering as his brother shouted at Germany, eyes alight with anger and protectiveness.

"He was attacked!" he yelled. "As you should have known! I've never liked you, _potato bastard!_ And for good reason it seems! You promise you'll protect Veneziano, and then the second trouble comes up you fail?"

Germany paused, eyes pained. "I followed him!" he argued. "I tried to catch up!"

Romano just shook his head in disgust and anger.

Italy attempted to speak again. "No…" he murmured. "It wasn't Germany's fault, Ve~"

America, who had been uncharacteristically silent during the duration of the argument, decided to speak up.

"Woah, dudes!" he exclaimed. "Let's not get too riled up! We should focus on getting out of here!"

Italy nodded, managing to painfully push himself up to a sitting position with Romano's help.

Germany watched in concern. "Are you sure you don't need more rest?" he questioned.

Much as Italy wanted to say _yes,_ he also wanted to be able to get out of here, take a siesta, eat some pasta, and forget about this whole nightmare.

He shook his head.

Germany finally managed to approach Italy without much interference from Romano, though the other Italian still glared at him watchfully.

Germany sucked in a breath when he saw the unnatural way the bone bent, realizing it was broken.

He bit his lip, running through his First Aid manual in his head.

 _I need to set the bone with something long and straight,_ he recalled, looking around the room.

Sadly, there wasn't much to work with. He hesitated, uncertain.

The only thing even remotely matching this description was a collection of burnt- out candelabras set over the fireplace, and Germany was pretty sure those wouldn't work.

He sighed heavily.

Italy blinked innocently up at him.

"Ve? What's wrong, Germany?"

Germany frowned. "I'm sorry, _Italien."_ he said. "We'll have to wait to set your leg until we have proper materials."

Italy took a deep, nervous breath, and when he released it, he looked determinedly optimistic.

"It'll be okay, Germany!" he said, tone cheerful once more. "I'll be okay."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Que pasó: What happened**

 **Rosycat here! That was a long chapter lol. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!**


	17. Safety at last?

**Chapter 17**

 **Iceland's POV**

Iceland and Moldavia had barely gone that far ahead, yet they had somehow managed to separate from Norway and England.

"We should turn back." Iceland stated, stopping his stride.

"I know you're worried about your Norway, but he's with England so he'll be alright. Besides I want to find my big brother." Moldavia responded with and grabbed Iceland's hand dragging him down the dark hallway.

They stopped in front of a room, the air heavier, colder than before, the dark closing in. Moldovia's red eyes flashed and he opened the door. "Andrei?" Iceland asked worriedly.

Moldavia said nothing. He maneuvered around Iceland and before the older could react, Moldavia had pushed him, causing him to topple down a flight of stairs.

"Big brother will figure out what to do with you." Moldavia said before he shut the door tightly.

 **England's POV**

England frowned he was alone with Norway, wandering down the long dark hallways. He could see the tension growing on the Norwegian as they turned a corner.

"I'll be okay." They heard a familiar Italian voice say.

They entered a room and found Germany, America, Italy, and Romano together. Italy's leg broken.

"Hey dudes!" America greeted with a cheery grin.

"Where's Denmark?" England asked.

"This shadow thing took him! He dropped his ax so I picked it up and left with it." America explained.

Norway clenched a fist, his stoic expression gone. He stomped over to America, glaring up at him as he slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell!" America cried holding his cheek.

Norway opened his mouth to speak before he closed it back up, unable to get even a word out.

"As irresponsible as that was, what's important is that there are less people to find now. Has anything paranormal happened to you two?" Germany asked, his gaze moving from Norway to England.

Norway nodded.

"Norway was attacked. He says a shadow harmed him and based on the amount of times we have shadows attacking people I believe it. His throat was sliced by a dagger." England explained, gesturing to his friend.

"So butter bastard can't talk now?" Romano asked.

Norway shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He's been writing in a notebook all the things he wants to say but even then he doesn't do it often enough." England stated.

" _It's impossible to write and walk at the same time!"_ Norway quickly wrote down.

England started to argue, but found it to be pointless, why argue when you could work together to get out of this place?

"Right so we're missing Prussia, Romania, and Denmark, right?" America asked.

"And Moldavia and Iceland, and... France." England added.

Norway began to write again. " _Canada too._ "

"Yes…" England muttered before he looked around. "Is there anyone we're forgetting?"

"Yeah that damn tomato bastard." Romano answered.

"Spain's here too?" America asked, finding it odd that he had only just heard about this now.

"Sí. He came with me and those other bastards then heard something and left. Hasn't been back since." Romano answered, glaring at America.

"I have a lot of people to save." America sighed.

" _You can't go alone._ " Norway wrote down.

"I'm the hero! Nothing bad ever happens to the hero! You guys can stay with Italy while I go save everyone!"

England scoffed. That kind of logic was foolish. And he could only guess what Norway was writing.

" _You moron! You're staying with us and helping us find everyone! Playing the role of the hero will only get you killed!"_

"Norway is right. And as late as it is, it would be best if we rest for a few minutes. Once we have rested we will figure out our next course of action." Germany said.

No one argued with that, they were all tired. They weren't even sure what time it was anymore, they had yet to see out a window, or find a clock anywhere in the old abandoned mansion.

* * *

 **Eternal Fauna here, I'm sorry for the missed update! Anyway here is chapter 17, ooh it's getting intense! i enjoy this story, so does Rosycat, do you? please review and tell us your thoughts and see you next update!**


	18. What's going on?

**Chapter 18**

 **Romano POV**

Romano hid it pretty well, but he was inwardly terrified at the prospect of falling asleep in a haunted mansion.

Italy clung to him, shaking a little still from the aftershock of his attack from the monster, and Romano, for once, let him. He might often brush his brother off and pretend to not care, but he did. Quite a lot. When he had felt the pain in his gut from Veneziano's attack, he had panicked, and had been _so relieved_ to find him safe and sound, for the most part at least. He decided that for the duration of their time at the mansion, which would hopefully be a short one, he would be someone for his younger brother to lean on.

Romano glanced around nervously at the group as they began to settle down for the night.

"We're just sleeping right here? Shouldn't we try to find somewhere… safer?" he asked, trying to sound as tough as he could despite his fear.

Germany looked at him. " _Is_ anywhere in this mansion safe? If you've found someplace, please share it, but until we do there's nowhere that's any better." the other nation said with annoying sense.

Romano huffed and muttered under his breath. " _Stupid superior macho potato bastard."_

But he settled down reluctantly, Italy still stuck to him like tape, and Germany lay on the younger Italian sibling's other side, which Romano grumbled at but allowed.

Just as he was starting to close his eyes, he heard a strange comment from England that sent shivers up his spine.

"Someone else is in this room with us."

 **Spain POV**

" _Vaya!"_ he cried, alarmed, as he realized what the figure was. The candle fell from his grip and sputtered against the floor.

"R- Romania!" he cried.

The other nation stayed disturbingly quiet. Spain frowned slightly but managed to regain his composure.

"It's fine." he muttered to himself. "Boss Spain can handle this."

He picked the candle back up and managed to blow the flame back to life.

Concerned about the lack of response to Romania, Spain walked back.

"Romania?"

"I'm here…" a voice said. But.. it sounded… deeper than Romania's.

"Romania?" he asked again, walking closer.

The light shone on a face that both was and wasn't Romania's. It was his features, certainly, but… instead of red, his eyes shone a pitiless black from which no light could escape.

Spain froze, green eyes wary and surprised.

Then Romania blinked, and his eyes were red again.

"What did you find?" he asked. Then paused as he noticed Spain's look of fear.

"What's wrong?"

Spain shook it off. He must have been imagining things.

"Nothing up there." he said. "Just… a skeleton."

Romania blinked. "Huh." he said, but didn't elaborate, and for a moment Spain thought he saw a gleam of black again… but it was gone before he could be sure.

Then Romania stepped aside, giving a slightly disturbing smile.

"I found an exit." he said, and stepped aside, revealing a door Spain could have sworn wasn't there before.

"Follow me." said the Romanian nation and left, leaving Spain no choice but to follow.

The green- eyes nation took one last look at Denmark, deciding he would have to come back for him, before walking off behind Romania.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Vaya: Yikes**

 **Rosycat here! Sorry for another short chapter! This set a lot of important events up though so it was necessary. Please leave your thoughts!**


	19. What the heck!

**Chapter 19**

 **Hello! I know this is a break in the regularly scheduled programming lol but it's Rosycat again! For plot reasons I am getting this chapter as well since a lot of my characters are needed to advance the story. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **~Canada POV~**_

Canada was confused. It had been hurting so much… and now… he could feel nothing at all. He felt… light and airy. Like he was floating…

Wait a minute. He _was_ floating.

Canada blinked. He opened his eyes and looked around, feeling incredibly disoriented. What was going on?

As he looked down, noticing his white vapour form, and, most disturbing…

His body. He was lying on the ground, a red blotch spread out over his clothing, blue eyes glassy, glasses askew.

Canada began to panic. _He was_ _ **dead**_. He, the immortal nation, was _dead._

Silvery, ghostly eyes scanned the scene.

France and Prussia were both kneeling beside his body.

Prussia looked shocked, his red gaze distant. Canada was surprised he was one of the ones who had chosen to stay behind. After all, they hardly knew each other.

France on the other hand… France had tears in his eyes, looking quite emotional. His hair was messy, eyes bloodshot, but for once he didn't seem to care.

"Dad…" Canada murmured. Briefly forgetting he was a ghost and probably immaterial, he reached out and touched his father's shoulder.

His hand passed right through. He was invisible and no one could hear him. Even more than usual, that is.

Tears welled in Canada's eyes.

He screamed, voice swelling to a volume he'd never raised it to in his life.

 _He was dead. Dead and still stuck here, forced to watch his father and friends mourn for him. Why? And what would happen to a nation without a personification?_

He cried and cried until a voice managed to break through his haze. A voice addressed to him. A voice he recognized.

He looked up and spotted a familiar polar bear walking toward him through the air.

"... Kumajirou?"

The polar bear blinked. "Who are you?"

The familiar question, instead of saddening him, made Canada break out into a wide, watery grin.

"I'm Canada!" he cried giddily.

The bear seemed to smile.

"I know." he answered. Canada felt tears in his eyes yet again, but this time they were from happiness.

He lifted the bear up, hugging him tightly. They embraced like this for a moment, before Kumajirou looked up at him with his dark eyes.

"Set me down." he said calmly. "And follow me."

Canada obeyed, and walked with him for awhile.

"So…" he asked hesitantly. "What's… going on?"

Kumajirou just blinked up at him with liquid eyes, but they arrived at their destination before he could answer.

They were in a room with several other nations, including Norway, both Italies, America, England and Germany. They appeared to be settling down to sleep.

As Canada glided soundlessly through the room, England looked up, his bushy brows furrowed. As Norway noticed his friend's reaction, he too looked up. As he seemed to sense what England had, his eyes widened.

Canada noticed that they appeared to be looking at him, and stared in shock.

"Someone else is in the room with us." England said in a hushed breath.

That got a reaction. Everyone immediately threw off their blankets and looked around the room wildly, as if expecting to see the shadow that had… killed him.

Norway rolled his eyes at England and seized the paper and pen.

" _It isn't bad."_ he wrote. " _England just decided to tell you in the worst way possible."_ and held the paper up.

People looked at it and began to calm down a little.

"So what is it, Iggy?" asked America confidently, a grin on his lips like just a second before he hadn't been frantically pointing his rifle at every dark space.

Romano glared at him. "You better hurry up and tell us, bastard, instead of just freaking us out for no reason."

Canada drifted closer, Kumajirou still by his side.

England glanced at him again.

"Canada." he said simply.

Reactions across the room were quite varied.

Some people, ones who hadn't been present during… the attack, simply looked confused, glancing around the room as if expecting to see him standing in the corner somewhere. America, especially, looked rather worried.

"What are you talking about, Iggy? My brother?" he asked.

England winced. Norway also looked uncomfortable.

Canada looked at him sadly. Why had no one told him? This… wasn't the best way to find out. Kumajirou placed a comforting paw on his leg.

Norway took one look at England and decided to write it out himself.

" _We got attacked. Canada is dead."_ he wrote bluntly. " _That's why Prussia and France stayed behind."_

America's eyes widened in shock behind his glasses and he was speechless for a moment, a rare thing.

Then he started crying.

"Why did none of you tell me?" he choked out. "That's my brother you're talking about! Didn't.. didn't you think I deserved to know?!"

He knelt down, putting his head in his hands. The others looked on with sympathy.

Canada found himself a bit surprised by the extent of America's reaction. When his brother remembered him, he did seem to care but…

England sighed. "I'm sorry, America."

America didn't respond, but Germany cut in a bit awkwardly.

"You mentioned Canada being here, but you also said he's dead…?" he trailed off expectantly.

England nodded. "His spirit is in this room." he said.

Norway nodded, then winced as his throat injury was irritated.

This caused America to look up, glasses fogged from his crying.

"What…?" he asked hoarsely. "He's here..?"

He looked around. "Where?" he asked with a tinge of desperation. "Brother…"

Canada glanced at England and Norway, eyes sad.

He glided over to America, feeling useless.

"I'm right here…" he whispered.

Germany seemed rather uncomfortable interrupting the scene, but he spoke again.

"What do you mean? His spirit?"

England nodded, getting more pulled into the subject now that the worst part was over.

Canada leaned forward, equally curious to find out what had happened to him and Kumajirou… and even if there was a way to reverse it.

"Yes." he started. "Now, normally his spirit would have been pulled up to whatever lies beyond for people like us."

Norway nodded and began to write, wanting to add his own two cents.

" _Yes._ " he wrote. " _When England and I first came in here, we thought we felt something off about the place. Some trace of magic, but we weren't sure what it was so we didn't say anything. Plus the fact that many old places hold hints of magic. It wasn't that unusual."_

Canada frowned, wondering where this was going.

Italy, from his position beside Romano and Germany, had wide eyes, full of curiosity and wonder. The others mostly just looked serious, like Germany, sad and desperate, America, or confused, everyone else.

England took up the story again. "Now, with this context, it seems likely that the mansion has some sort of magical barrier, it is invisible but very powerful. If I am correct about what it is… I have read about its properties before in spellbooks about dark magic." Here he paused, looking troubled.

"From what I can recall, it can only be cast from the doing of a terrible deed, which matches the appearance of the Shadows we've seen around this mansion- undoubtedly powerful dark spirits."

Norway took over. " _It blocks any sort of energy, magical or not, even spirits like Canada, from leaving the area. From what I can tell it encases the entirety of the mansion grounds. This brings both bad news and good news."_

England spoke. "Let's go with the good news first... for America's sake."

Norway conceded.

America looked up, eyes shining with a desperate hope. He looked a far cry from his usual confident self.

"Canada..?" he asked softly, the quietest and most hopeful Canada had ever heard him.

England nodded. "If we manage to bring down the barrier Canada, and anyone else who may die, will be returned to their bodies."

America stood up, gaze shining with some of his old determination. "How do we do it?" he asked.

"Hold up." said Romano. "We still haven't heard the bad news, right, scone bastard?"

England gritted his teeth. _My scones are delicious you git,_ he thought but remained silent.

" _Indeed."_ wrote Norway. " _Until we lift the barrier… we are also stuck here."_

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! Well that was a whopper of a chapter lol. The plot thickens! How do you feel about all these reveals? Hehe. Please leave a review!**


	20. Why would this happen?

**Chapter 20**

 **Romania's POV**

He felt like he was asleep. Yet he could feel his body moving on it's own. When he was awake he was with Spain wandering in the dark.

"We're here." Romania said, his back to Spain.

"This is a brick wall? I thought you said you found an exit?" Spain questioned.

"Death is the only way to leave this room." Romania answered and pushed Spain against the wall, stunning him while he took out a long dagger.

"Death is the only way."

 **Iceland's POV**

Iceland groaned, his head hurting. He looked around, he was at the bottom of a staircase. He heard a pair of voices nearby. He followed them and saw Romania stab Spain in the chest repeatedly. _I have to tell someone. Romania just killed Spain!_

Iceland climbed up the stairs as fast as he could and opened the door, sprinting out, hoping to find his brother, or anyone really.

He ran down hallway after hallway before he froze, Moldavia was there. Behind the child, a large shadow.

Iceland had no clue what it was, all he knew was that Moldavia couldn't be trusted.

"Naughty Icey needs to be punished. Kill him." Moldavia ordered and stepped to the side, letting the monster charge at Iceland.

"Big brother!" Iceland cried in desperation.

The last thing Iceland saw was Spain smiling at him.

 **Hey guys! Eternal Fauna here! "What?" you say? I killed Spain and Iceland? Yes. I did. Do I regret those deaths? Maybe a little? Will I continue killing? No comment. Anyway loves! Please review! Also if you could please go to my profile I have a poll up I would love for you to vote on! Thanks! See you next chapter!**


	21. Darkness

**Chapter 21**

 **Italy POV**

Italy's eyes were wide as England and Norway finished their story.

He wasn't quite sure what to think.

It was refreshing to know that the dead could he saved… but he felt scared that someone had already died in the first place. He was terrified at the prospect of more deaths, and the fact that they were stuck in here with that _thing._

He shivered, shrinking into one of the very few blankets they had managed to find as he remembered it's cold touch, it's bright, angry orange gaze… it's charcoal teeth.

He felt so scared… so vulnerable. At least Germany and Romano were here, he thought. They were strong. He… he would be safe.

Then an explosion of noise broke out as people began shouting.

"What do you mean we're stuck here?" someone yelled.

A chorus of other panicked cries broke out, asking questions in demanding tones.

"Calm down!" Germany yelled. "Arguing won't solve anything!"

The noise began to fade for a moment… then, the lights went out.

Panic began to erupt. People cried out for each other, but the sound seemed strangely muffled. Then, even that was gone, and silence reigned.

Italy was frozen. He began to shake again, reaching out for Romano and Germany, but he had lost their arms in the chaos.

" _Romano?"_ he cried. " _Germania!"_

No one answered.

Italy stumbled to his feet, or, more accurately, foot, using the wall to hold him up.

He desperately looked back and forth, imaging the shadow creeping on him.

"Please…" he whimpered, closing his eyes in terror.

"Don't hurt me…"

Orange eyes blinked somewhere in the room, and an arm gripped his firmly.

Italy shrieked.

" _Quiet, Italien._ " the familiar voice said.

Italy stopped, shivering. "I want to go home…" he whimpered.

"Follow me." said Germany. "We need to get out of here."

Italy hesitated. "What about the others?" be asked fearfully. "Romano?"

Germany sighed. "We'll find them. But for now, _quiet,_ Italy."

Germany's gaze seemed to become distant for a moment.

"It'll be fine." he said, sounding distant.

"Fine…"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Rosycat… I know this is the shortest chapter ever. And I'm sorry. I admit my shortcoming with this. I just… had no idea what to write. Apologies. At least me last chapter was super long? Hehe.**


	22. Lives lost and Hope to move on

**Chapter 22**

The dark. Being alone in the dark was not something Norway found to be enjoyable. He couldn't even call out for anyone either. He felt the silk ribbon Iceland tied on his neck and wandered around, for a while, hoping to find someone.

He tripped.

He looked at what he had stumbled over and froze. Paling.

His brother was lying motionless, large deep wounds in his skin, his blood turning his white shirt red.

 _No. No! Lillebror!_ Norway mentally screamed and cradled his body, his tears running down, dripping onto Iceland's pale face.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" It wasn't like Norway could respond so he stayed silent, only small sniffles could be heard.

 **France POV**

France knew he couldn't mourn forever. He still needed to find America, Canada's brother. He stood up, wiping his eyes and took out his mirror.

"I look terrible it seems. But will always be gorgeous in the end." France murmured before he turned to his best friend, who sat quietly beside Canada's body. "Let us be off. After all our family needs us." He added.

Prussia looked at him and sighed. Knowing France was right. "Yeah, West and little Italy likely got himself into trouble and need my awesomeness to save them." Prussia answered, he still sounded down, but he really did just want to get his little brother and Italy and leave this place.

They headed off silently swearing to come back for Canada.

 **I am like really sorry for my chapter! Eternal Fauna here, just want to ask again for those that didn't please help me out and go to my profile and vote on my poll, and those that did already thank you! I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	23. Help!

**Chapter 23**

 **Romano POV**

When the lights went out, Romano found himself making a rather undignified squeal of terror as panic took over him.

When he managed to collect himself, he glanced around, glaring in all directions as if warning off anyone who had dared hear him scream.

Then as orange orbs blinked into life, scanning evilly across the room, Romano lost all composure once more. He bolted for where he remembered the exit to be, tearing the door open as he raced out, tearing through several hallways before he finally calmed and realized- he had left his brother behind. And he still needed to find Spain, he was uneasy about the fact that Spain had just vanished like that, and about how long he had been gone.

" _Dammit!"_ he cried angrily, viciously kicking the wall.

Then he winced. That hurt…

He sighed and looked around, trying to ignore his throbbing foot.

He didn't recognize anything.

Romano huffed in annoyance, grumbling under his breath.

"Stupid… _Bastardo…"_ he muttered.

He was so enveloped in his rage he didn't even notice when the temperature dropped suddenly, leaving a bone chilling atmosphere behind, or even when orange eyes blinked into existence, glaring at him.

 **Germany POV**

Germany helped a limping Italy out of the dark room, the small Italian leaning heavily on his well built shoulder.

They walked through hallways, Germany calling out names while Italy panted and tried not to gasp in pain.

Finally, Germany couldn't take seeing his friend and ally in such pain for any longer.

He sighed and set Italy down against the wall.

The Italian looked up at hazily.

"Germany…?" he whispered faintly. "Why… why did we stop?"

"Shh, _Italien."_ said Germany softly. "It's okay. You stay here and rest, I'll look for the others. Shout if _anything_ happens."

Germany knew he was taking a risk. The monster could attack, and Italy was virtually defenseless- unless you counted his white flag, which Germany certainly did not.

His brows furrowed for a moment, blue eyes troubled. He really cared for the cheerful little nation, one of the only ones he could count as a friend, but they also needed to find the others. Badly. It had been far too long since he had seen Prussia.

Italy looked up at him trustingly.

" _Va bene,_ Germany~. he said softly.

Germany took one last look and turned away.

"See you soon, Italy." he said.

"Ve, Germany."

 **TIME SKIP**

Germany felt like he was walking around in circles. He couldn't stray too far from where he had left Italy, so he really wasn't making much progress. He grunted in frustration and risked raising his voice.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone here?"

Hearing a small sniffling sound, Germany walked onward. " _Hallo?"_ he asked curiously.

He rounded a bend and found Norway, the silver- haired nation sobbing silently over a motionless, bloody figure in the hall.

It was Iceland.

Germany's gaze grew large. Another death. He cursed the fact they had been separated again- they still didn't even know how to reverse the curse, they couldn't afford to keep losing people like this!

He felt a pang of pity for Norway. The other nation still hadn't even looked up at him.

Germany felt selfish, but he couldn't help but hope he wouldn't suffer the same fate- stumbling across his brother's body in the hall… he shuddered at the thought.

"Norway…?" he finally began, taking a step forward. Norway shook his head, trembling.

A clear sign, even without his voice- I'm not leaving him.

Germany sighed, about to try to convince him otherwise, but then a scream echoed through the hall that sent chills of terror up Germany spine. He recognized that scream.

 _Why did I leave him alone?_ He asked himself.

It was Italy, screaming in a voice filled with pain, grief, and utter despair.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! Want to guess why Italy is screaming? MWAHAHA. Sorry-not-sorry for the cliffy.**


	24. Chilling fear

**Chapter 24**

 **Iceland's POV**

Being an invisible mass of nothing was a new experience for sure but nothing was as odd as seeing your stoic sibling crying over your body. He saw Germany, wavering looking like he wanted to run after the scream they had heard, but also looking like he wanted to bring Norway with him. "Leave me! Go with him!" Iceland called in vain. Iceland reached out, hoping to get Norway's attention, though the Norwegian seemed to want to listen to no one.

"Norway. We need to go. Now! You and England said it yourselves, there is a way to bring those that died back somehow once the curse is lifted right now. And I get the feeling you know how to lift it. Now Italy is in trouble and I don't want him to die while you mourn so come. Now!" And before Norway could protest Germany had lifted the small Norwegian up, carrying him away.

 _Good. Nor won't be alone now._ Iceland thought and sighed before he turned to Spain.

"Let's follow them. It beats hanging around here doing nothing." Iceland suggested and with a shrug Spain followed Iceland.

 **Time skip**

Germany carelessly dropped Norway onto the floor like a sack of flour and made his way to Italy's side. Bending down beside him and trying to comfort him.

"Italy. What happened? What's hurt? Did the shadow come back?" All these questions came quickly from Germany's frenzied mind.

"He doesn't look hurt." Iceland whispered to Spain. Spain shushed him and focused on the scene before them.

"Germania! Romano…!" Italy yelled clutching Germany's shirt like a lifeline before he erupted into tears.

Spain frowned. Muttering Romano's name under his breath before he left.

Iceland didn't understand, but based on the grim scene… He could only guess as to what might have happened.

* * *

 **Wow we got dark. Well it can't be helped I guess?**

 **hehe, well Eternal Fauna here, i would apologize but really, Norway said it himself in one of the earlier chapters "Well this is a horror story," so you expect moments like this.**

 **But are we doing good? Do you still like it? please tell us! see you next update!**


	25. Disturbing woe

**Chapter 25**

 **Italy POV**

Italy found his eyes slipping shut when Germany left. He felt… so tired… but Germany was relying on him to stay awake!

Italy sighed. It was so scary here! He wished it was a dream and he could just wake up next to Germany…

A pain stabbed through Italy's gut, and he gasped. He recognized that pain. Romano.

He didn't even have time to so much as widen his eyes before it struck again, worse this time. It felt like he was tearing in two… a scream rent it's way out of him, he could barely think.

" _Romano! Fratello! Fratello ... appendere in là! Si prega di essere a posto!"*_ he cried desperately. But it was no use. He could feel his sibling being torn away from him…

He vaguely noticed Germany kneeling by his side, frantically checking him over with Norway near by, but his thoughts were with his brother, not Germany.

" _Fratello… per favore…"_ he sobbed.

Finally, he felt a horrible empty feeling where Romano had always been, a small warm sensation that was suddenly filled with darkness.

His brother was gone. He broke down even more than before, collapsing in a stunned Germany's arms. A light blush spread across the confused German's cheeks, but Italy didn't notice.

His cheerful disposition attempted to reassert itself, saying that surely Romano was okay, maybe he was just hurt or scared or something. But no. Italy knew. After all, they were two halves of the same whole.

It was impossible to miss when his other half was gone.

 _ **~Spain POV~**_

Spain hated to admit it, but he was terribly worried about Romano.

He knew he and Italy shared a strange bond that came from being two parts of the same country, that was the reason they were here in the first place after all, but the thing that worried him was how strongly Italy had reacted.

Spain had been present quite a few times when Romano had gasped from Italy's pain throughout the centuries, having practically raised the grumpy Italian, but he had _never_ seen Romano react quite this strongly.

He knew Roma was rather cocky and sure of himself, and hated to show his emotions too much, whereas Italy was quite the opposite… but would that have really accounted for such a difference? Italy… he had been screaming and crying.

Spain _needed_ to find him. He had to see for himself that Romano was okay. He cared too much for the other nation to not know for a moment longer.

Spain paused, realizing he had no idea where he was going, when his ghostly form suddenly shivered.

It was cold. Spain frowned. He had noticed that since he… died… he still couldn't get over how weird that thought was. And what had came over Romania? He had seemed… possessed. He had to have been… he never would have attacked him otherwise.

Pulling himself back onto his train of thought, he recalled that he hadn't felt cold or warm, or really anything, since he had risen up as a spirit. But now he was.

He had a feeling this wasn't good.

"Romano?" he whispered, knowing the other nation wouldn't be able to hear him if… if he was still alive.

He stepped into another hall where it felt even colder.

The shadow was leaning over a motionless body, blood splattered over the hall, staining the blue carpet red.

The shadow looked at him and grinned. Apparently since it was a sort of dark spirit, it could see him.

It vanished with one last cruel laugh, and Spain rushed forward.

"Roma…?" he asked, voice trembling.

The figure stayed motionless.

Spain crept forward, leaning over the body, and felt like throwing up.

He'd seen a lot of horrible things from his pirate days, but never really with people he knew.

Romano had a large gash through his chest, blood staining his shirt and even his hair, plastering his curl that defined him as an "Italy" to his forehead. His eyes were glassy.

Spain's green eyes welled up with tears.

"Roma… no…" he whispered.

Then a silvery light rose from the form, and a ghostly Romano emerged, looking around in confusion. His eyes met Spain's and he blinked.

"Tomato bastard? Mind explaining what's going on?"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Appendere in là! Si prega di essere a posto!: Hang in there! Please be okay!**

 **You've probably seen fratello before in other fics, and I already translated per favore… (please if you forgot)**

 **Rosycat here! Just chuckling evily over all the angst I get to write with Roma's death lol. Comments please?**


	26. Pink Glittery Unicorns of Safety

**Chapter 26**

 **France POV**

 _I feel like if Norway was near he'd tell us we were doing something wrong, where are we?_ France thought and looked to Prussia.

"Mon ami do you even know where the oth-"

"Quiet! Something's coming!" Prussia hissed, getting his sword out.

"SHIT!" Came a loud cry, in a blur America appeared, wildly swinging Denmark's ax around, his gun missing.

"America?" France and Prussia questioned in unison.

"Huh? Oh hey dudes! So like I got some awesome news, some bad news, and some terrible news, since I like hearing good things first I'm starting with that. The good news: Mattie can be brought back to life, same with anyone else that dies, the magic bros just need to like lift a curse or something. The bad news: me and Germany were with each other and almost everyone else, some dudes were injured like Norway who's throat was slit, and Italy who got a broken leg. The terrible news: I thought I saw Romania pet one of those shadow things before sending it after me." America exclaimed.

"And you lost the shadow right?" Prussia pleaded before he swore, the temperature dropping tremendously.

"I know this is totally unheroic, but I think we should run!" America yelled, scampering away.

"France! Let's go!"Prussia ordered.

France didn't argue. At the moment he didn't care that his hair was ruined, he didn't want to die not until he got that shampoo set he ordered online.

France ran, he and Prussia sprinting away in different directions.

France was so far from the shadow he hadn't even heard it laugh and snarl.

 **Oh no! why? why do they keep separating? ugh horror stories! hehe well whatever still good. see ya'll tomorrow!**

 **Happy April Fools Day!**


	27. DiSoRdEr

**Chapter 27**

 **Romano POV**

Romano blinked, confused. What was going on?

Everything was black… he thought back. He had been frustrated, and a bit, he hated to admit it, scared. Then… he didn't know.

Romano growled in annoyance.

He blinked as hard as he could, and finally managed to open his eyes.

He was in the same room in the mansion as he had been before, but something seemed… different.

He looked down and saw his body. Breath starting to come faster now with the beginnings of panic, he glanced to the side and saw Spain… but at the same time not Spain. His eyes were silver instead of their familiar green, as was the rest of his body. He looked tearful, and Romano couldn't help but think that wasn't the right kind of expression to go on the cheerful nation.

Romano took in a deep breath, and, hoping his voice wasn't shaking, spoke.

"Tomato bastard?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Spain hesitated, looking sad.

Romano glared. "Well? What is it, _bastardo?"_

Spain sighed, reaching out to him, but Romano shrunk back.

"We're… dead." he finally admitted softly, looking at Romano a bit pityingly.

Romano guessed he should have expected it, but it still came as a shock. He breathed in heavily and found himself collapsing to his knees.

Romano's eyes were wide. No way… no way. _Pull yourself together_ , he thought, but he couldn't.

Then he thought of Veneziano. Their connection… if he was dead, had his brother felt it? Was their connection still intact?

He reached for his brother, that second half of him, and felt it empty. His death had broken their bond, as we has his bond to the country of Italy.

He dimly felt Spain holding him close, and for once, Romano let him, tears sliding down his face, an emotion he would normally try very hard not to show.

What had he gotten himself into…?

 **Italy POV**

Italy was still sniffling, grief for his big brother overwhelming him, but Germany really wanted to know what was going on finally.

"Italy…" he asked, surprisingly gentle for such a strong and usually strict man. "What happened?"

Italy looked up, golden eyes rimmed with red from crying. His voice was hoarse from his screams for his brother.

"Romano…" he whimpered.

Germany nodded. "I got that part…" he said.

Italy tried to collect himself somewhat, but all it took was feeling the horrible empty space again and he would break down. He could also feel an even stranger feeling- the feeling of acquiring new citizens.

With one Italy dead, the other side of the country was naturally latching onto North Italy, combining them. Italy felt like screaming for them to stop- his brother was coming back! They just had to reset the curse…

Unable to keep it in any longer, Italy finally blurted it out, even if some of it was barely comprehensible from the sobs.

Germany's brows furrowed a bit- he hadn't known about the strange bond they shared, but he comforted the small Italian, reassuring him they could bring his brother back.

Finally, he helped him up, looking around for Norway and cursing when he realized he had wandered off.

" _Dummkopf."*_ he muttered.

But when Italy cried out in pain as he got to his feet, still leaning on Germany, he glanced at his companion in concern.

He was worried about how the bone might be healing. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue for a while yet, but nations healed fast. If they couldn't set the bone soon, then it might heal wrong.

Germany sighed in concern.

"Come on, _Italien._ Let's look for the others. We… we can find some way to help your brother."

Italy seemed to gather up all his courage and nodded, eyes still wet and far too sad for the normally cheerful Italy.

Germany helped him for a few steps before the Italian fell down.

Germany accidently took one step forward, then turned to help him up again.

" _Germania!"_ called Italy, sounding terrified.

A black, misty wall was blocking the two off.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! Yay a new chapter! I know I have been completely ignoring Prussia and plan to fix that next chapter. Anywho~. Enjoy!**


	28. Run!

**Chapter 28**

 **Norway's POV**

Another dead, this time it was Romano, South Italy. Norway shook his head wondering how many more would have to die before the cure was found. He looked around, trying to get his mind off of all of the death when he saw Iceland, floating around near the exit.

 _Iceland? Lillebror?_ Norway thought desperately and chased after his brother as the younger left.

His brother seemed to be leading him somewhere, they turned corners, ran through corridors, running and running until Norway stopped, running into a tall slender albino man.

"Norway? Did the shadow chase you? What happened?" Prussia asked worriedly.

Norway shook his head, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he saw a shadow appear behind Prussia, right beside Iceland.

Prussia turned and swore, leaping back in fear, clutching his sword tightly.

The shadow ignored them, instead focusing on Iceland's spirit.

 _No… No!_ Norway mentally yelled and gripped his throat, unable to say anything to stop the shadow as it swallowed Iceland up.

"Norway! It hasn't seen us! We need to go!" Prussia yelled, grabbing Norway's arm and pulling on it to try and get him to leave.

Norway wasn't moving, he couldn't. His feet were glued to the floor while he watched the shadow swallow his brother up.

The shadow turned, dropping the rest of Iceland's soul, as it noticed Norway and with a wicked smile and jagged claws, it slashed at him, tearing at his chest and left arm. Blood splattered the white walls, the white carpet stained red as the Norwegian slumped down.

"Norway! Shit!" Prussia yelled and one handedly slashed at the monster before he carried Norway away, hoping to find a room he could use to let Norway rest in.

He ran through the halls and came across a room blocked by a black, misty wall.

"I don't have time for this!" Prussia grumbled and slashed at the wall, the darkness fading, letting him gain access.

 **wow another chapter. I don't know how I did on characters so tell me please tell me now I did! Love you all, Eternal Fauna.**


	29. Reunion

**Chapter 29**

 **Prussia POV**

Prussia charged through the space where the misty wall had been and found his brother standing in front of him.

Despite Norway's situation, Prussia couldn't help but grin.

"West!" he cried, setting Norway down and engulfing his brother in a hug. "How have you been?"

" _Bruder!"_ cried Germany in surprise, stiff in Prussia's hug, but he looked happy as well.

"Yeah!" said Prussia gleefully. He glanced around. "Weren't you with Italy before? Where is he?"

Germany's happy look faded a bit and he frowned.

"He wasn't in the room you just came from?"

Prussia shook his head, silvery hair flying.

"Nope!" he said. "He was supposed to be?"

Germany exhaled. Then he seemed to finally spot Norway.

"What happened?" he demanded, heading immediately to Norway's side as his mind spun.

Prussia's red eyes turned solemn.

"We saw one of those shadow things and it attacked him." he answered.

Germany shook his head, eyeing the bloody chest and arm.

"We need cloth." he barked, putting pressure on the wound to slow the blood flow. He was now fully professional and enveloped in his work, forgetting his relief at seeing Prussia again and his worry for Italy as he tore some of the bottom of Norway's shirt, using it as a band- aid for his wound in his chest.

Running out of Norway's clothing to use, Germany quickly tore up his own clothing and made a tourniquet for the other's arm as Prussia watched.

Germany sighed as he finished his work, eyeing it critically.

"This will not help as much as we need." he admitted. "We must escape soon, for Norway and for all of us."

 _ **~Canada POV~**_

Canada had been surprised when the lights went out, but not quite as panicked as the others. He figured he was already dead, what else could happen?

Gripping Kumajirou's fur, the blue eyed nation had calmly left the room, not even needing to find the door as he drifted through the wall, and apparently the floor as well, as he found himself in the basement.

Canada curiously drifted around the place. It had a strange energy to it, one that made him want to explore.

The feeling seemed to get stronger, and Kumajirou by his feet growled nervously.

Canada glanced at him, shushing him gently.

Then he noticed a strange, glowing violet light coming from the otherwise dusty planked wall.

Approaching it Canada could see a strange skull insignia etched on the wall, almost like a button of some sort. He tried to press it, but his hand just phased through like always.

Frowning, Canada turned. Maybe he could find Norway or England to tell them- this seemed important.

Then a voice came from the silent basement.

"What are you doing here?"

It was Romania.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here. Apologies if this chapter seemed uninspired. I tried lol.**


	30. Blood and laughter

**Chapter 30**

 **Romania POV**

Romania stared at the space ahead of him, glaring at a large smirking shadow. "What are you doing here?" he asked the shadow.

The shadow said nothing.

"Ah! You give me headaches! Bring me Norway or England's blood! I'm hungry and magician blood is a pain killer for me!" Romania ordered, gripping his head.

The shadow bowed and held out its long talon-like fingers, it's black hands dripping a dark crimson liquid.

Romania grinned, his eyes turning black as the shadow fed him the blood. "You can keep any souls you eat, I just want more of this blood."

 **Moldova POV**

Moldova bounced around, looking through the halls, and rooms. "Big brother?" He called out. He turned another corner.

"Dark friend? Hello?" He was alone. Now he wished he had kept Iceland alive, he was rather bored now.

"Anyone around? Come out! I won't hurt you! I just want to play!" Moldova called, hoping that anyone that was around would stop hiding and play with him.

"V-ve?"

Moldova smiled, now he could have some fun.

 **Heheh well can you guess based on the length on who wrote this chapter? That's right! Its Eternal Fauna! I am really sorry for the length. I just had no clue what to write and I wanted to leave you in suspense. Um... Review anyway? I promise my next chapters will be maybe longer...**

 **Wow. 78 reviews already thanks guys!**

 **Also I still have a poll up! It'd really help me if you were to vote! That's all for now! See you all next update!**


	31. Pain

**Chapter 31**

 **America POV**

America had been wandering the halls ever since the lights went out in the other room and he was forced to leave.

Honestly, he was pretty freaked out, which was _so_ unheroic. He _really_ wished he still had his gun. He felt a lot braver with it holstered over his shoulder. He wasn't used to using an ax. Why would he when he had _guns?_

A muttering sound came from ahead of him.

America squeaked a bit, mind racing with all the things it could be.

A ghost? Maybe he was listening in on the enemy's secret plans! Then his eyes widened as he continued his inner tangent.

What would they do if they caught a spy?

Taking a deep breath, he decided be quod have to risk it. For the good if the group. He was the hero after all!

Creeping forward, he heard a definitely-not-ghostly voice dripping with sarcasm from ahead of him.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me, you're not doing a very good of it, wanker."

Oh. It wasn't the enemy after all.

America straightened and barged ahead.

"Oh, hi Iggy!" he said cheerfully, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

England raised one bushy eyebrow.

"Did you think I was a ghost?"

America blushed. "No!" he yelled. "I was… just making sure you were alert and stuff!"

England shook his head disapprovingly. Then his green gaze narrowed as he spotted something.

America looked where he was looking, but saw nothing.

"Uh… dude?" America said questioningly.

"Hello, Canada." England said simply.

America's eyes widened. "Mattie..?"

 **Italy POV**

Italy yelped in fear as a shadow appeared in front of him, even more because it wasn't the one they were used to. It had purple eyes, not orange. Which meant there were several of them.

He whimpered and shrank against the wall.

The shadow chuckled darkly.

A commotion came from the hall on the other side from where Germany was, and the monster glared.

A black glow lit the room, and when it faded they were in another place in the mansion that Italy didn't recognize.

"You… you killed my _fratello…"_ Italy whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

The monster's gaze glowed even more, almost neon.

" _And now I will kill you too."_ it said.

Then a strangely cheerful voice came from outside the room.

"Anyone around? Come out! I won't hurt you! I just want to play!" it called.

Italy felt a bit of hope well up. The monster, however, didn't seem too alarmed.

In fact, it grinned, black teeth showing as it chuckled and backed up a bit.

"V- ve?" Italy stuttered as Moldova walked in.

As the small nation headed inside, arms swinging, carefree, Italy felt incredibly relieved.

Surely he would be okay now? With someone to help him they could definitely get away!

"Moldova!" he cried. "I'm so happy you're here! I was so scared but now you're here and everything will be okay!"

Then he spotted the shadow coming up behind Moldova and his golden eyes widened.

"L- look out!" he cried.

But Moldova didn't seem alarmed.

In fact, he turned and smiled at the beast.

"Hi!" he said happily. "I'm so happy you're both here! I was _so_ bored and lonely!"

Italy frowned. He was getting a bad feeling.

"Moldova…?"

But the other nation ignored him, instead referring to the shadow.

"I won't stop you!" he said. "Just let me watch! And don't kill him yet. That wouldn't be fun at all!"

The shadow nodded and looked back at Italy, eyes gleaming like purple flames.

"Moldova…?" Italy whimpered. "What are you doing…?"

For the first time he noticed that instead of his usual red gaze, his eyes were pure black.

After that, things mostly came in flashes through a red haze of pain.

The laughter of the shadow, like rocks grinding together. The horrible sound and feel of bones breaking. And an image of Moldova, laughing and clapping like he was watching the best show ever.

Then, finally, Italy passed out.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! My first time using a human name this chapter.. oh and you may have noticed I now have America. Eternal Fauna gave America, England, and France to me to write since a lot of my characters are dead lol. And… yeah. Poor Italy. He's my favourite so he must suffer lol.**


	32. Bringing back an old friend

**Chapter 32**

 **Denmark's POV**

Denmark felt dizzy, what had happened? He remembered being with America, then he ended up trapped in a room with Romania… Then a shadow came and touched him… then he was sleeping… But was that all? Where was Romania now?

Denmark stood up, he felt completely defenseless without his ax, but he knew he had to get out, if anyone was still in the house, be needed to get them out. He wandered around and froze, the room suddenly smelled of blood. He looked around for the source of the blood and found a body, a familiar body. Spain.

"Shit! Okay… Okay calm down… So Spain has a knife in the heart… God I need to find Norge and get out of here." Denmark said to himself and wandered around in the dark once more before he quite literally ran into stairs. He climbed up them and to his relief was in a hallway.

"Now to find Norge." He announced and walked in a random direction. He turned corners and entered hallway after hallway, hoping desperately to find Norway.

"Is there ghosts here besides the shadows? I hear wailing…" Denmark muttered as he opened a door the pathetic cries were coming from and found France in the rather large bathroom staring at his reflection, fixing his hair.

"My hair! Its ruined!" The Frenchman cried having not seen Denmark.

"Wait… There are demon things here and all your crying about is hair? Norge and everyone else are still in the house! I get that you came, probably with Spain who by the way is _dead_! And also I still can't find my best buddy!" Denmark snapped, causing France to turn and finally face him.

"You don't know? Mon petit Matthieu is dead. Norway's throat was sliced. This is a hellish house and I need something to keep my mind off of my son. Now be useful and stand guard." France ordered.

Denmark wanted to kill something but he also knew it was safer to stay with France who at least knew more than he did at the moment.

"Norge is hurt? Is he…" Denmark couldn't finish his sentence, the very thought of Norway dying hurt him.

"He's still alive, he can't speak though. Last I saw he was with England. Iceland is here as well but left with Moldova." France explained while he brushed his wavy blond hair.

Denmark felt his heart sink, his best friend and the boy he had raised for so long in a place where two people, maybe more have died and where spirits and demons roamed freely.

 **Oh man! Sorry for the length of this one! But um...Denmark is back...now? Review anyway, please?**


	33. Bickering for bickering's sake

**Chapter 33**

 _ **~Canada POV~**_

Canada drifted through the halls with a slightly panicked sense of purpose.

He had been stunned to see Romania _talking_ to the shadows. And drinking blood! He had been so sure Romania was telling the truth when he said he had no idea what was going on, but apparently he'd been lied to. Canada shivered when he wondered

who's blood it had been.

Kumajirou had decided to stay behind to watch Romania and see what happened. Canada had been too nervous to argue much, plus arguing just wasn't his nature.

Canada himself had been lucky to make it out of there without being noticed. He wasn't sure if Romania could see spirits like Norway and England, and he didn't want to find out.

Shaking his head, he wondered when it had gotten to the point where he wanted to _avoid_ being noticed.

Speaking of Norway and England, Canada had to find one of them! He had a feeling that strange image of a skull he had found was important, and he also had to spread the news of what he had seen with Romania.

Turning a corner, he finally saw England, side by side with… Alfred.

England was shaking his head at something Alfred must have done, and his turning head caught sight of him floating nearby.

"Hello, Canada." he said calmly, seeming quite unsurprised.

Alfred, however, widened his eyes in shock at the name, cheerfully ignorant attitude leaving.

"Mattie…?" he whispered.

Canada winced. He wished he could talk to his brother, but how could he when he was literally invisible? He hadn't even known Alfred had cared that much about him. He'd seemed as unnoticeable to his brother as anyone else most of the time.

He turned his attention to England again. The Brit had his green eyes fixed on him intently, curious as to why he was here.

Canada sighed and explained in a soft voice, describing the strange skull button he had found. He hesitated a bit as he he came to the part about Romania.

England frowned. The gears in his head seemed to be turning, but he noticed Canada's unusually long silence.

"What the bloody hell is it, then?" he asked, annoyed.

Canada's eyes widened. "Well…" he stammered.

"I saw Romania drinking blood and talking to the shadows.." he whispered softly. England frowned.

"What was that?"

Canada took a deep breath and repeated himself, a little louder this time, alright England still had to lean forward to hear.

When he heard the news, he swore loudly.

"Bloody hell!" he cried again. "That… bloody wanker! Betraying us!" he paced back and forth, green gaze alight.

Canada shrank back a bit.

America gasped. "Woah! What is it?"

England muttered under his breath. "Romania was talking with the shadows apparently. That git must have brought us here on purpose!"

"What…?" said America, seemingly stunned.

Then his gaze clouded. "But… it's my fault too. If I hadn't wanted that _stupid_ Halloween party…" his eyes misted. "He gazed emptily at his approximate location. "You must blame me, Mattie... I suggested we come here… you'd still be alive!" he shouted. "I… I'm no hero."

Canada gazed in shock at his brother. Then looked desperately at England.

"Tell him it's not his fault!" he cried. "He… he can't be a hero all the time!"

England relayed the message, and Alfred attempted to regain himself. He gave a weak grin, trying to act like his usual self.

"Thanks Mattie…" he said, then switched gears, turning back into the dopey America they knew best. Canada shook his head a bit fondly. His brother never could be serious for too long.

"So!" he addressed England. "What else did he say?"

Canada felt a bit strange having his information relayed, like he wasn't there. As England repeated the conversation, America nodded.

"Then let's go get the bad guys! That's what heroes do! Then we can bring everyone back and save the day!"

England furrowed his bushy brows. "Remember, Alfred, that even if we stop Romania we are still stuck here. We need to figure out how to reverse the effects if the shield."

He paused, and a determined look came across his features. "And I think that skull Canada found might have something to do with it. You said it gave off some kind of light?"

Canada nodded, and England got a hopeful look in his eye.

"Then let's go to the basement. Canada, you lead the way."

 **TIME SKIP**

They arrived at the basement, England raising a finger to his lips to hush the others.

Canada nodded, that wouldn't be too hard for him. He was naturally quiet.

America, however, hadn't been looking, and noticed their silence only a minute later.

He blinked. "What's up, dudes?" he said loudly. "Why are you being so quiet? Something wrong?"

Canada winced, and England glared at the American. "You git!" he hissed. "We were trying to _sneak_ in here! Romania might still be around!"

America blinked slowly. "Oh." he said, and England sighed and turned away.

But America wasn't done. "Well why didn't you say something?" he asked.

England turned around incredibly fast, incredulous green gaze focused on the younger nation he had raised.

Seeing the innocent look in his eyes, proving that he wasn't just joking, he opened his mouth and took a deep breath, about to start ranting to him.

Canada sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"Stop, guys." he said softly, and England just barely heard him.

He gave one last glare to America and turned to Canada, about to ask where to go next, when he noticed the glow himself.

His green eyes widened, and he stepped forward in an almost trancelike state.

America yelped a bit as he stepped past and he saw the blank expression on England's face.

"Iggy?" he called. Then, louder. "Iggy!"

But England didn't answer. He finally reached the skull image, and pressed it. The skull's eyes glowed an emerald green- the same colour as England's eyes, and clicked open, sliding a section of the wall away and revealing a dark passageway behind it.

America stood open-mouthed as England blinked, seeming to recover from his hypnotic state.

He looked around, seeming disoriented. He glimpsed the stunned America and scowled.

"What is it now, you wanker?" he asked.

America blinked, seeming a bit frightened.

 _Right._ Canada remembered. _Alfred has always been frightened of ghosts…_

Then America recovered. "You totally went all loopy there for like a minute!" he exclaimed. "You just blanked out and pressed the skull!"

"What?" cried England, British accent thick with surprise.

He looked at Canada to confirm, and he nodded.

America looked a bit offended, but England ignored him.

The magically-oriented nation turned to the open passage.

"Let's go in." he said.

America looked slightly panicked. "You sure about this, dude? I mean…" he paused. "Not to say I'm scared or anything! Just… not sure if you guys could handle it!"

England didn't even look back. "You know we have to, Alfred."

And he plunged into the darkness, the other two following.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! Funny story. I originally planned to finish skull passage** _ **and**_ **an Italy POV for this chapter. Wasn't I naïve. England and America just needed to argue lol. So I guess I'll cover that all next chapter! Anyway, hope I captured your interest. And I hope America stayed IC. It's hard to do characters from Hetalia in hard situations- the manga was so lighthearted! Review?**


	34. Brothers

**Chapter 34**

 **Iceland's POV**

 _What happened? Wait… is that, a skull?_

Pain. though Iceland felt this, he couldn't help but focus on the odd skull by him.

Iceland furrowed his transparent brows, he was dead! How could he feel pain and that skull, what was that? He let out a groan as he picked himself up from the ground then he looked around worriedly. His brother was gone, the brother that had followed him so anxiously, that had watched him get attacked by a shadow after finding his body on the ground was now gone.

"Norway. Did he get to safety? I need to find him." Iceland muttered and with that he began his search to find his brother, or even just someone that could see him.

 **Time Skip**

Iceland floated through walls, violet eyes focused, hoping the next wall he went through would have his brother.

He went through another wall and stopped finding Prussia and Germany talking lowly and Norway lying against the back wall his body bandaged, his shirt bloody and tattered, his blond hair a mess, his hair clip nearly falling out. "Nor…what happened?" Iceland asked in a whisper though the older sibling couldn't answer even if he was awake.

"Why can't we heal in this place? We're nations that heal in no time at all and yet no one that was injured is healing!" Iceland heard Prussia say.

 _That's true. Nor's throat should have healed already. Is something affecting our healing?_ Iceland wondered and decided to stay with this group for awhile, at least in this group, he could be with brother, the very reason he came to this hellish house in the first place.

"Nor, wake up soon, I have something to show you and the German brothers as well." Iceland urged and moved to sit by his older brother, waiting anxiously for the Norwegian to awake.

 **look! Iceland's back! And he's with Nor! All I, Eternal Fauna can say is, um sorry for the length and hope to see all of you tomorrow.**


	35. And So It Begins

**Chapter 35**

 **England POV**

England led the motley group of nations down into the dark passageway the skull had left behind.

To be honest (though he'd never admit it to anyone else, he was far too proud for that) America wasn't the only one feeling a bit uneasy as they descended into the depths.

England could sense powerful magical energy from down there, increasing as they got closer. This was probably the most magical place he'd ever visited.

Brows furrowing, he remembered what America had said. He'd entered some kind of trance… he might be naturally a bit more susceptible to magical interference such as that, thanks to the magic he had, but usually he was _stronger_ than that. This must be some power indeed.

The passage lightened, widening a bit, and the three nations paused to take in the sight.

There was a gigantic metal wall, far higher than any of the trio would be able to reach up, and it encircled a humongous arena- like area. It had a single visible entrance just ahead of them.

"Woah, dude." gasped America. "That thing is _huge."_

Canada just nodded silently, silvery form shimmering.

England studied the structure for another moment before saying anything.

"I believe that is a maze." he finally said.

America's eyes widened. "That's a big maze!" he exclaimed. "Yikes!"

England glanced at Canada. Maybe the ghostly nation would be able to float over the walls and find whatever they needed to find…?

But as Canada caught his eye, understanding the meaning behind his gaze, he shook his head.

"I can't float through the walls either." he said softly. "Something about this place is blocking it…"

England nodded, sighing. He should have expected as much. They would have to do this the hard way.

England turned to face America, his gaze strong and steady.

"We're going in." he announced.

America blinked, looking up at the mighty structure. "Okay dude…" he said, far quieter than usual. Then he nodded, seeming to regain his usual enthusiasm. "Yeah! Let's do this!" he cried.

"Yes." Canada whispered, unheard by his brother. "I'm ready."

And in they went.

 **LINEBREAK**

The maze split into three paths at the entrance, almost as if it was expecting there to be three people.

They glanced at each other, confusion evident on their faces. Should they split up to cover more ground? Or stick together for safety?

"What do you think?" England asked them both, forgetting America's utter inability to read the atmosphere and figure out what they were talking about.

Canada answered quietly. "I think we'll probably be forced to split up later anyway. We should try to get out of here as quickly as possible."

America looked confused. "What do I think about what?" he asked.

England sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose.

"If we should split up or not, you wanker."

"Why would we split up?" he asked cluelessly.

England face- palmed.

Then he started speaking slowly, as if America were a dimwitted child.

"There are three paths. There are three people. We are considering splitting up to search the three paths."

America blinked again and looked around, as if just registering that fact. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Right!"

England sighed resignedly. "So what do you think?"

"Well we could totally split up!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm the hero so I'd like find everything and save the day!"

He picked a path and started racing down it.

"Hurry up guys!" he cried as his voice faded down the path. "I'm totally going to beat you all if you just sit there!"

Canada and England exchanged a look. He was so going to get himself killed.

Then Canada and England picked their paths, took a breath, and set out.

 **Choose which POV to read first**

 **-England**

 **-America**

 **-Canada**

 **England POV**

England huffed as he stepped into the maze. If he concentrated hard enough, he was pretty sure he could still hear America's shouts.

Shaking his head, he stepped forward, making sure to keep his hand touching the left wall, a trick he remembered to not get lost in mazes.

So far everything was pretty calm, almost suspiciously so. He wondered if he was being lured into a false sense of security… or perhaps the others were the current focus? He couldn't be sure.

Finally, he came to a crossroads.

He glanced down both paths, wondering which one to follow. One path seemed to be a bit more vegetated than the rest of the maze, vines creeping up the walls and lush ferns growing, while the other looked much like his current path.

He hesitated.

Then he closed his eyes, feeling for which one felt more strongly magical. He figured the source of the feeling must be in the center of the maze, so if he could figure out which one led there…

Right. He opened his eyes. The correct path was to the right- the vegetated path.

England turned and started to walk down it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a few vines swaying. He narrowed his green eyes and looked in their direction, thinking that was strange as there was no wind.

Nothing. He continued walking forward, but stayed alert for any other oddities- and indeed a second later another creeper began to slink toward his feet.

" _Ignis."_ he muttered under his breath, burning the vine to a crisp.

He started running as more and more vines began to come to life, twining around his feet and ankles. He shook them off as best he could, but there were more and more.

England was forced to use magic far more than he would have liked, burning them up to prevent them from tangling him in vine net.

Finally, he reached the end of the lusher part of the trail, and stopped to take a breath as the vines were unable to follow him, waving threateningly at him before pulling back and settling, looking peaceful once more.

England panted for a moment. "Bloody… hell." he gasped.

He would be low on magic for a while… well, nothing he could do about that.

He recovered and stood up, green eyes taking in his next challenge.

A closed gate barred his path, a trapdoor just in front of it.

Inscribed on the stone floor was a riddle and a warning.

 _I am not alive, but I grow; I don't have lungs, but I need air; I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I?_

 _ **Warning- If you get this riddle wrong, the trapdoor below will open, and you will fall down into a pit of lava. Good luck!**_

England finished reading and narrowed his eyes in determination. He _would_ figure this out. It didn't even seem too hard… died from water, but not alive… needed air… grows...

Wait a moment. He remembered he magic he had just cast back when the vines were attacking him. Fire.

It fit the riddle perfectly! It was so obvious. Fires grew, needed air, and were dampened and put out by water.

Now how did he confirm his answer…? Feeling a bit silly, he said it aloud.

"Fire."

The gate opened… and led into the center of the maze.

 **America POV**

America raced off into the maze excitedly. He couldn't wait to reach the center, fix the stupid curse thing and save everybody! He would be the best hero ever!

He took a bunch of random turns. This maze couldn't be too big anyway right? He would totally reach the center first, especially with his head start!

Suddenly he heard a voice. " _Turn left."_

He frowned, a bit of clarity finding it's way into his mind. Then it faded, and he foggily thought _good idea._ Well, at least as good as any, right?

He turned left. The voice came a few more times, and each time he followed it's directions. Why not? He would totally beat them all to the center! Heroically!

Suddenly he noticed his feet were moving a bit slower. He frowned. Maybe it was like on one of those movies where the hero races dramatically in slow motion to save the day?

He looked down. No such luck.

Quicksand.

 **Canada POV**

Canada drifted off down his own path, hoping the others were doing all right- especially his reckless brother.

His path was beautiful, but a bit creepy too. It had a stunning, pure white marble floor, not even cracked, with ancient- looking Greek style columns lining the walls.

Then there were the statues. Stone busts of both humanoid and animal figures were placed along the passage, and they were the creepy part.

Stone pegasi with wings spread, men and woman with swords drawn, marble and granite faces stern- except for one statue that looked more mischievous than stern, holding a bronze coloured sword aloft with what looked like letters engraved on it- _Anaklusmos,_ it read. Huh. Must be in Greek.

Looking around a bit more, Canada noticed that the statue of the boy was not the only one holding a weapon, in fact, _all_ of the human appeared to be holding one of some sort- a dagger held by a female that read _Katoptris,_ a javelin by another boy, _Ivlivs,_ one fierce- looking female even held a shield with a terrifying face engraved on the metal that read _Aegis._

And all of the statues… almost seemed to be looking at him.

He floated faster. Maybe he couldn't be hurt in this form… but he hadn't had that tested… and he didn't want to. Those statues almost seemed like they could come alive any minute…

And then they did. A black marble pegasus statue moved first, glaring at him with his wings spread threateningly. A gigantic black dog was next, then the human statues.

The dog growled. The humans raised their weapons, and Canada floated even faster at a running speed.

The black pegasus whinnied angrily, the dog let loose an incredibly loud bark, and all the now- living statues gave chase.

A statue of a man with a cut in his stone face, like a scar, lunged with his weapon, a scythe, and it grazed Canada's arm.

He looked at it in shock. It actually _hurt,_ and a bit of silvery blood was coming out of the wound _._

Terrified, these things could actually _harm_ him, he desperately maneuvered through the narrow hallway, statues lunging at him from every direction.

He acquired a few more cuts along the way, but luckily nothing serious.

As he reached a turn in the maze, the statues abruptly stopped chasing him.

They nodded at him, inclining their heads a little, and walked back to their positions before freezing in place once more.

Canada shook his head in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. And the thought that he could be hurt as a spirit…? Not exactly reassuring. What would happen if he died in this form?

He sighed and looked back the statues, shivering a bit. He decided it was high time he got out of here.

 **TIME SKIP**

Canada drifted around, taking a few more turns. He hoped he was going the right way- he had been hopelessly turned around by the intricacy of the maze.

As he turned the next corner, a faint glow came from ahead.

Had he reached the center perhaps…? He hoped so.

As he headed forward towards the light, he saw England also entering from another pathway.

England nodded to him, and Canada glanced around to see if America had arrived as well.

Nothing… he hoped his brother was okay and hadn't recklessly gotten himself into trouble.

He sighed. He'd probably just gotten lost somewhere.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, he looked around to see what the center held.

Nothing much except a stone pedestal set in the exact middle of the clearing. The light was emanating from the top of the platform.

England spoke, breaking the silence.

"I believe we need to touch that light." he declared.

Canada nodded. It seemed sensible.

Canada drifted while England walked, and they reached out as one.

The previously violet light, like the skull, glowed a blinding white and then vanished.

England gasped out loud as it dissipated, and Canada cast him a querying look.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

England took a breath then looked up, his green eyes shining almost neon.

"That did something." he said. "I could feel it. The barrier isn't completely lifted though. If I had to guess… there are more bloody skulls to find."

Canada nodded, smiling a bit. He, and everyone else who may have died, had hope.

Then a shadow materialized.

Orange eyes glared hatefully at them as it spoke.

"You think you can get out of here now…" it hissed. "Not if you're all dead!"

And it lunged. Canada didn't think. As England fired spells uselessly at the beast, he took his now spiritlike sword Romania had given him earlier and slashed at it.

Amazingly, it connected.

The monster's eyes widened as smoke came out like blood, and growled at him.

Canada stared in amazement at the weapon. How… how had he hurt it? He couldn't touch _anything,_ much less something none of the living could either! Or maybe that was why…?

He didn't have much time to think about it before the monster swiped at him with its obsidian claws.

Canada just barely managed to dodge and stabbed at it with its sword…

The monster disintegrated, the last thing to vanish being it's hateful orange gaze.

It was gone.

England was staring at him, but he looked more thoughtful than amazed.

Canada couldn't help a grin breaking across his face. He has killed it! He had actually done something to be noticed for!

… then a figure appeared before them, bleeding heavily as he lay motionless on the ground.

It was Alfred.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! As I'm sure you can see the Italy pov is** _ **still**_ **not able to fit in this. Wow. Anywho… cookies to whoever can guess the fandom I could not resist heavily referencing this chapter. Hehe. And I almost forgot about Kuma! I realized that when I was writing this chapter and made an excuse up in an earlier chapter that luckily was not posted. Lol. Anyway super long A/N for the super long chapter. Please review?**


	36. Oh No!

**Chapter 36**

 **Hey! Rosycat again. Fauna wasn't quite sure what to do this chapter so it's me again!**

 **Italy POV (finally)**

Italy wished he could stay asleep forever, but no such luck.

As he blearily began to rise back to consciousness, he became aware of stabbing, throbbing wounds all over his body.

He whimpered weakly, why did it hurt so much?

He kept his eyes closed, trying to sink back into unconsciousness. At least there he could dream of pasta and happiness…

But a childish voice pierced into his brain, making him wince a little, agitating his wounds even further.

"Come on, wake up already!" it whined. "You're so borrriiing like this!"

It shook his roughly and he gasped in pain, his eyes finally shooting open.

Terrified and pain- filled golden orbs met shining, gleeful dark black ones, and Italy suddenly remembered what had happened.

He shrank back in fear, eyes shining with the beginnings of tears.

"Please…" he whispered faintly. It even hurt to talk. "G- go away…"

Moldova rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that, silly? Then I'd be all alone again! Now get up and come with me!"

Italy didn't move, his eyes still wide. "It hurts too much…" he whimpered. "Please…"

Moldova huffed childishly. "You're such a crybaby." he grumbled. Then he looked over at the shadow who was still hovering nearby. "I can always ask him to make it so it _actually_ hurts too much!" he exclaimed, seeming to brighten a bit at the prospect.

Italy yelped in fear at the idea and shrank back again, shivering uncontrollably.

Moldova rolled his eyes and poked Italy with his shoe, making him cry out again as it shifted his right arm, which had been broken, and probably several other broken bones.

"Get _up_ then!" Moldova said, annoyed. "I wish I'd found someone less whiny…"

 _This isn't happening…_ thought Italy tearfully. _Please… someone…. Germany… help…_

But no one was here to help him.

Italy weakly tried to stand up, his recently broken arm dangling uselessly at his side as he used his working on to support himself, and tried to stand up.

Instantly agony filled all of his body, many wounds he hadn't even known he had making themselves known. Broken ribs shifted in his body, stabbing into anywhere they could reach. More wounds on his body opened back up and began to bleed again, and Italy immediately collapsed again to the ground, the pain overwhelming him.

He whimpered and curled into a ball, agitating his ribs even further, and panted, gasping as he waited for the stabbing feeling to fade.

Eventually it subsided slightly, and Italy became aware of Moldova standing off to the side a bit, telling him to hurry up already or he'd tell the shadow to have some more fun with him.

Italy looked up at his pitiless, sadistic black eyes with his tear- drenched face. His eyes were shining wetly.

"I can't." he whimpered, his voice hoarse. He wondered why. Maybe he'd been screaming… "It's too hard."

Moldova threw up his hands in an imitation of a child's temper tantrum.

"Yes you can!" then his voice changed, becoming more threatening. His eyes turned an even deeper black. " _Now do it now or you'll wish it only hurt this bad."_

Italy's eyes widened, more tears welling up. How had this happened…? He just wanted to go home! With Romano and Germany!

But he couldn't. He took a deep breath and tried again to stand.

Black spots swam in front of his vision. He gasped, and all he could feel was pain.

 _Whywhywhywhy._ a voice chanted weakly in his head. He was so frightened… and alone. And _in so much pain._

But he was standing up. He leaned against the wall, ignoring the way it hurt him, and tried to breathe. Tried to imagine Germany, telling him to be stronger. To focus. Germany… Italy closed his eyes.

Then Moldova interrupted his thoughts, clapping childishly. "Yay! You finally made it! Now come on! Follow me." and he skipped off down the hall.

Italy opened his eyes and stared hopelessly after him. He remembered how just maybe a day before he'd been skipping just like Moldova into the mansion, now that seemed an impossible feat. How could he possibly follow…? He had a broken leg, a broken arm, broken ribs…

The shadow was still behind him, glaring triumphantly, sadistic glee in its gaze.

It brought up one clawed shadowy hand, it's meaning clear. _Move, or you'll wish you did._

Italy gulped, and shivered in disgust when he felt a bit of blood mixed with his saliva.

He took a shaky, painful step, one working arm braced against the wall to aide him, and almost blacked out, colours, especially red, flashing in front of his vision.

He took deep breaths, more tears coming from his eyes, as he attempted to steady himself, gasps of pain still pulling themselves from his mouth.

The shadow grinned at him malevolently and pointed forward again.

 **America POV**

America sank through the quicksand incredibly fast, helped by his struggling. He had been sure his 'awesome hero strength' would be enough to get out, but sadly no.

As he finally sank completely through, he passed into another room below.

America shook himself off, grinning. "Hah!" he cried. "Of course! Heroes can never be defeated!" he exclaimed, his loud voice echoing through the empty chamber.

A cold breeze came through the room, a dark aura seeming to envelop it.

Not that America noticed, of course. He never had been good at the mystical art of 'reading the atmosphere'.

Cold, dark gray eyes blinked into existence, focusing on the confident nation with an eerie smile.

America stayed oblivious for a few more moments, before finally turning around with a small frown.

"Huh." he mused. "It's kinda chilly in here."

Then he noticed the eyes. "Oh shit!" he blurted.

He danced backward, readying Denmark's axe.

He didn't notice the second monster, this one with creepily unemotional ice blue eyes, right behind him.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! I considered doing America a bit more, but ended up just going with that. At least now you kinda know how he got to where he was last chapter, and I'll continue his POV next time.**

 **And… please don't kill me okay? I know… that was incredibly dark. My poor baby. Hehe. Review?**


	37. Hopeless

**Chapter 37**

 **Iceland POV**

Iceland sighed he was growing impatient, he didn't know when his brother would awake but he knew he needed to show someone the skull. He grabbed Norway's notebook which luckily was located on the ground beside him and took the pen Norway was writing with, quickly writing a note for Prussia. " _This is Iceland look I need you and Germany to follow me."_ He wrote, moving over to Prussia and showing him the note.

"Iceland is here and apparently wants us to follow him somewhere." Prussia explained to his brother.

"When Norway is awake we'll go with. But it would be foolish to leave him while he is in such a state on his own." Germany answered.

Iceland frowned, that was true. But the skull just wouldn't leave his mind. " _I'll be right back. Follow the paper trail when either of you have a plan_." Iceland wrote, handing the note to Prussia before he floated through the walls, hoping he could remember where exactly the skull was, while simultaneously remembering to rip paper up for Prussia to follow him with.

 **POV change: Romania**

Romania sighed in annoyance. He had run out of blood and was getting another headache. He left the basement and wandered through the open hallways. He was determined to find either Norway or England. He continued walking when he stopped, smelling a familiar scent. "Magician blood." He whispered and entered the room finding Prussia and Germany talking. And across from them… Norway.

"Romania? What the hell are you doing here?" Prussia asked.

"And where have you been?" Germany demanded, his blue eyes full of suspicion.

"I was trapped in the basement! I just got out and heard you talking so I came to investigate! Is Nor okay? What happened?" Romania asked moving closer to the injured Nordic.

"He was attacked. A shadow thing did it. First his throat, then it clawed his chest and arm." Prussia explained.

"That's no good. Are you going somewhere? I can stay with him, I'm pretty strong I'll make sure he's safe." Romania suggested.

"I don't-"

"Yeah! West! Let's go find the ghost kid!" Prussia yelled, interrupting Germany before dragging his brother out of the room.

"Well that was easy. Now I have my blood all to myself." Romania smirked, his eyes black while a shadow stood nearby watching them with gleeful yellow eyes.

 **Eternal Fauna here, wow Prussia, you... *shakes head***

 **So anyway happy Easter!**


	38. This place is Hell

**Chapter 38**

 **Italy POV**

Italy felt foggy with pain. He didn't know anymore why he was walking, or who he was walking with.

Colours flashed in front of his vision, and he stumbled, nearly falling. An extra stab of pain flared as his broken leg shifted against the ground.

Italy managed one more step, then he collapsed. A gasp left his mouth and he heard distant screams as he hit the ground. _Who was that screaming?_ he wondered faintly, detached.

Italy was cruelly brought back the present when an even worse pain cut through his haze- Moldova had just stepped on his broken arm.

Italy's by-now-hoarse voice managed another shrill cry as he clutched the damaged limb close to himself. He had run out of tears by this point, and his eyes hurt with the effort.

Moldova sighed. "Can you stop with the screams already? It's getting rather annoying to listen to."

Italy just whimpered, looking up at him fearfully.

Then a gleam came into Moldova's eyes, and he snapped his fingers, causing a shadowy gag to appear in Italy's mouth.

A choked sound escaped from between the folds of the gag as Italy exclaimed in shock.

Moldova grinned. "That's better!" he cried happily. "Now come on! Get back up, you slowpoke!"

 **TIME SKIP**

Italy was honestly near the point of fainting, barely able to stumble on- and the gag definitely wasn't helping. It restricted his air flow, causing him even more effort to keep going.

Finally, they came to a dank, dark looking room, which Moldova paused in front of.

Italy didn't even notice at first, too dazed from pain and exhaustion, until the monster growled threateningly at him.

He blinked his red- rimmed golden eyes, looking pleadingly up at Moldova.

"Don't look so _whiny_ all the time." he complained. "I'm just putting you in there for a while! You're a bit hard to drag around."

Italy followed as he walked in, barely able to keep himself from falling over as he used the wall for support. He was actually quite relieved when he made it inside, literally collapsing on the ground as black spots swam in front of his eyes.

Moldova conjured some shadowy bindings, attaching him to the wall tightly. He winced in pain as it yanked on his broken limbs.

Moldova considered him critically, then snapped his fingers again and the gag was removed.

Italy didn't say anything, just stared up warily at the other nation. Moldova nodded in satisfaction.

"Don't want him to suffocate…" he mused. "That would be a boring way for him to die. But we also can't have him crying out and alerting anyone else to him being here! They would take my toy away!" he pouted, then brightened as he came up with an idea.

"Let's just knock him out!" he grinned happily, like a child hearing he was going to get his favourite treat.

Italy whimpered, eyes widening in fright. "No, please!" he pleaded desperately. "I won't make any noise I promise!"

"Oh come on! It will only last a second. You don't want me to have any fun!" Moldova argued.

Italy closed his eyes as the other nation approached. Then a blinding pain tore through his broken arm as Moldova bent it. His eyes shot open to meet Moldova's back gaze, shining in cruel glee.

For a moment, a wind seemed to whisk around him as if to comfort him, ruffling his hair.

Then all he knew was blackness.

 **Romano POV**

After a few moments, Romano managed to regain control of himself.

Face going red in embarrassment as he realized _he had just been crying on Spain's shoulder,_ he straightened up, shoving the other nation away.

Spain grinned at him. "You look like a tomato when you blush like that!" he teased.

Romano glared at him. "I do not, tomato bastard." he mumbled. "And I'm not blushing!"

Spain just smiled, his newly silver eyes bright.

Romano was about to give him another retort when he froze.

He had thought that his death had cut off his connection with Veneziano completely… but he felt a small, insistent tugging- the thread felt far weaker than before, however. Barely noticeable, simply a shell of their former bond. But it was there.

Spain cocked his head at him. " _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"_ he asked.

Romano glared at him. "I don't speak frickin Spanish, you bastard." he grumbled.

Then he winced as the small tugging grew a little bit more determined.

"... it's Veneziano." he admitted reluctantly. He hated admitting any form of weakness, but Spain just nodded understandably and stood up, white tendrils spinning around him.

"Then let's go." he said simply. Romano blinked at him, usually grumpy face a bit confused.

"You mean it?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

Spain's face was bright with enthusiasm. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Let's go!"

 **America POV**

America groaned as he was stabbed through the back, then plucked up by the shadows and deposited… somewhere.

He was in too much pain to be a his most observant.. which wasn't a lot in the first place.

A voice cut through his pain, seeming British- accented. And… strangely, worried. No way was that Iggy, right?

He weakly opened his eyes and saw a panicked- looking England leaning over him, his green eyes alight.

"No way you're dying on me, you bloody git!" he shouted.

America smiled weakly at him. "You do care…" he teased.

England glared at him. "Don't talk, you wanker. I need to focus."

England held out his hands and they glowed white.

" _Sana."_ he chanted.

His hands glowed even brighter, almost blinding, and his eyes turned bright white as well, but nothing happened.

" _Sana…"_ he tried again, but his voice was getting weaker as he used up his magic, and still nothing.

England's gaze glowed with anger. " _Sana dammit!"_

America's eyes began to drift shut.

"Bye Iggy…" he murmured. The other nation gave him a panicked glare.

"No you don't!" he cried, but he couldn't help it.

He faded away….

When he next opened his eyes, he saw the silvery form of his brother leaning over him in place of England.

"Mattie…?"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! I'm sorry for all the darkness lol. Please don't kill me. Um… Review…?**


	39. Horrors

**Chapter 39**

 **Norway's POV**

Norway opened his eyes and looked around, where was he? He winced as he felt a sharp pain on his side and arm. That was when he remembered, Iceland, his little brother, had died right in front of him. His spirit was lost forever, swallowed up by a demon.

"Morning Nor! Sleep well?" Norway's eyes widened. It couldn't be, Romania? But where had he gone? Norway opened his mouth to speak then frowned, remembered his voice was gone.

"Oh right! I heard you lost your voice! That's okay though, I don't like it when my food talks anyway." Norway's eyes grew larger than before as he backed away the best he could, his back hitting the wall he had been leaning against, his blue eyes focused on Romania's soulless black eyes as the vampire moved closer.

"Your blood was really sweet to me." Romania whispered in Norway's ear before he took his hand and ripped Iceland's ribbon off of Norway's neck. The wound had finally closed, and the blood had dried, all that remained was a long scar.

"That won't do. I can't drink your blood when this is healed! You! Don't just stand there, reopen it!" Romania ordered.

Norway's gaze shifted to the large shadow that had stayed out of view for so long. It moved over to Romania and smirked before it bent its long, lanky body down, tearing at Norway's finally healed throat.

 _Why is he doing this? It hurts so much!_ Norway thought, clenching his eyes shut, tears falling freely.

"Good. Now I can drink." Romania exclaimed before he lapped up some of the flowing blood. Norway couldn't think anymore, everything hurt. Romania was leaning on the gash on his chest, he felt like he'd pass out it hurt so badly.

 _Why? I thought we were friends._ Norway thought sadly. He felt betrayed, one of his close friends was now drinking his blood and hurting him.

Norway felt relieved as the vampire pulled back, away from his neck despite the man continuing to put pressure down on his injured chest.

"That's enough for now. Hey Norway! Before you pass out I got something I'd like to tell you! I killed Spain, stabbed him at least ten times! Don't worry though, I won't kill you yet, your blood is so sweet and is the best pain killer I've ever had!" Romania said honestly.

Norway looked at him, at his smile, his black eyes, and at the shadow standing next to him, smirking at him. _So he means... that he'll be drinking my blood again... I'd rather he just kill me..._ Norway thought hopelessly before he closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that was calling to him.

 **Iceland's POV**

Iceland was surprised to see Prussia and Germany so quickly, but wait, if they were there, then where was Norway? " _Where's Nor?_ " he wrote showing it to the German brothers.

"Romania came and said he'd watch Norway for us! Isn't that nice of him? Wait so this is what you wanted to show us? It's a skull." Prussia said, sounding slightly unimpressed.

Iceland glared at the brothers, they had left his injured brother alone with _Romania_?! " _You idiots! You left my brother with a psychopath! You basically killed Nor now!_ " Iceland scribbled down in the notebook and showed it to them.

"Wait... what? Romania's cool though!" Prussia exclaimed, confused by Iceland's anger.

Iceland gaped. " _Cool? Cool! He killed Spain! Is that something a cool person would do?! His little brother sent a shadow after me and killed me! He's not cool he's insane and his brother is no different and you left my brother alone with him!_ " Iceland wrote showing the note to the brothers. Prussia looked awkwardly while Germany looked away.

"We should go back-" but before Germany could finish, the skull began to shine brightly, streams of lights coming from it, trapping the trio.

 _What the hell? I can't move!_ Iceland thought and struggled in vain, he could see Prussia and Germany doing the same thing.

 **Trials come in stages, each one will be different and far more difficult than the last. If you three make it out together, a piece of the curse will lift. If even one of you die, you will be trapped forever in Oblivion.**

Came a chilling voice from seemingly nowhere. Iceland frowned, that meant he had to make sure Prussia and Germany survived if they wanted to make it out of here.

* * *

 **N-Norway. But look another skull!**

 **All I can say now is... Me and Rosycat thank you a million times for your support guys and reviews guys! We reached 100 reviews yesterday and it just blew our minds!**


	40. Trials

**Chapter 40**

 **Germany POV**

Germany was mentally kicking himself right now. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for Romania's trick and left Norway behind… he hated to imagine what could be happening to the other nation. He'd already been suspicious, so how could he have let Prussia drag him away…?

"We should go back…" he started guiltily, but was interrupted as a strange white light came from the skull button and encircled presumably all three of them, though of course Germany couldn't see Iceland.

Surprised, Germany wiggled desperately, attempting to free himself. Prussia, too, was kicking around, red eyes alight with anger.

Then an eery, powerful voice erupted from thin air.

" **Trials come in stages, each one will be different and far more difficult than the last. If you three make it out together, a piece of the curse will lift. If even one of you die, you will be trapped forever in Oblivion."**

It announced. Germany knit his brows. Trials? What did that mean…? And lost in oblivion? He definitely didn't like the sound of that. He glanced at his brother, who was glaring in the direction they'd heard the voice.

"You won't defeat the awesome Prussia!" he announced confidently. "Or any of my less so-but-still-awesome-friends!"

Germany shook his head a bit fondly. They would have to be careful.

The pure white light twirled and began to move forward, the three nations still immobilized in its grasp.

Germany fought the urge to try to escape, understanding that it was hopeless, and relaxed in its embrace. Prussia… not so much. And of course, he could only guess what Iceland was doing- all he knew was that Iceland's light bubble was still with them.

As they began to approach what looked like a solid wall, Germany's blue gaze widened in alarm. Prussia yelped in shock and began to struggle even more, shouting curses at whatever was carrying them.

"I'm too awesome to die like this!" he cried.

" _Scheiße."_ Germany cursed. They weren't slowing down.

The German couldn't help but close his eyes as they approached, preparing for the worst…

But nothing happened.

Prussia's curses changed to shouts of glee and triumph, something about how he knew he was 'too awesome for the wall to kill", and Germany opened his eyes.

They had just passed through the wall like it was nothing. Germany shook his head in amazement. His mind was too logical to readily accept magic like this… it was… odd, to say the least.

They entered an enormous, seemingly empty room, and the wraith- like white substance deposited them onto the ground before dissipating into the air.

Germany looked around in confusion. "Why did it leave us here?" he wondered aloud.

Prussia grinned. "Maybe it realized it couldn't contain my awesomeness!" he declared, puffing out his chest.

A note appeared from what seemed like thin air, floating down to the ground. Iceland.

It read simply- _I doubt it. It seems more likely that 'our trial', whatever it may be, will take place here._

Germany nodded, ignoring Prussia's comment and instead speaking the thin air from where the note had dropped where he assumed Iceland was, which still felt strange. He had never been much of a believer in ghosts.

He cleared his throat and surveyed the room again. It didn't look like much, oval shaped and so big he could barely see the opposite side, despite the fact that it was completely flat. The whole area was a dark gray, shadows clinging to the edges.

"Um…" remarked Prussia. "This doesn't look much like a trial to me. It looks more like a _boring._ "

Then a tinny voice, as if from a loudspeaker, sounded from above their heads.

" **This trial's goal is simple- stay alive for the duration of 3 hours, and you will pass. Maintaining your sanity would also be preferable."** a dark chuckle came after that line. " **Any questions?"** the voice gave a pause of about a second, doing which Prussia opened his mouth indignantly, before cutting him off and continuing. " **No? Well then let the trial begin!"**

Instantly on edge, Germany looked around to see if anything new had appeared in the chamber. Nothing. He dimly heard Prussia grumble behind him- "Well this trial should be easy. Stay alive when there's nothing to kill us…"

Germany turned around, ready with a reprimand to stay alert on his lips, but when he turned around… nothing was there.

Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked back and forth, trying to determine where his reckless brother had gone.

"Prussia..?" he tried. "Iceland? Are you there?"

His brother's voice sounded from just beside him. _How did I miss that…?_ Germany wondered. But his voice sounded strangely… different. Germany turned slowly to face him, and was horrified by what he saw.

His brother was covered head to toe in blood, even his silvery hair was coated- his skin almost perfectly matched his blood red eyes, and he was grinning grotesquely.

" _ **Bruder?"**_ he cried in shock and horror.

Prussia didn't respond, instead continuing to shuffle toward him.

Germany, despite himself, took a small step back.

His brother's eyes glowed for a moment, a bright orange replacing their usual red, and lunged.

Germany cried out in surprise, leaping to the side so that Prussia's sword that seemed to have materialized from nowhere only grazed his arm, and Prussia's form dissolved into black shadow.

Germany panted, looking wildly around. What- what had just happened? His brother… Prussia… what had happened to him?

As Germany scanned his surroundings, trying to calm himself and revert back to his more logical mindset… and hopefully spot his brother, safe and sound, he noticed that he could no longer see very far into the arena like he had been able to before. The place was completely blanketed by mist.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to assess the situation, when another familiar voice rose out of the mist.

"Ve? Germany?" it called out, sounding scared.

" _Italy?"_ Germany called.

He looked in the direction he'd heard the voice, hope rising in his chest.

Italy appeared out of the fog, but he, too, wasn't what Germany had been expecting.

His golden eyes seemed darker than usual and were ringed with red. His curl was frizzy and drooped more than usual, dangling in front of his face. He, like Prussia, was also covered in blood.

"Germany…?" he whimpered softly.

" _ **Italy!"**_ Germany cried in alarm, racing toward his friend.

But as he approached, Italy's face contorted into a sneer, an expression that looked completely out of place on the Italian's normally cheerfully innocent features, and he too produced a dagger and sliced at the German, this time cutting his leg, before dissolving as Prussia had.

Germany froze in shock. _What…? Italy..?_ He felt too emotionally tangled to try to work this out, and attempted to take deep breaths, closing his eyes in concentration.

 _This is a trial._ He reminded himself sternly. _They must be using illusions of some sort… trying to trick me._

Germany flinched as another voice came.

"Germany- san?" Japan now.

This time, Germany refused to even open his eyes. How long could it have been since the trial had begun? Perhaps thirty minutes?

Germany took another deep, calming breath and stubbornly remained with his eyes shut as voices of people that he knew and had known began to chorus at him from all directions.

Only 2 hours and 30 minutes to go.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Aaaand another chapter down! Rosycat here! So the second trial huh? Hope you liked it. I'll try and cover some characters I've been neglecting next chapter *cough France cough*.**

 **So… until then, adios! Review please? And you guys like long chapters, right?**


	41. Sadness

**Chapter 41**

 **Moldova's POV**

Moldova giggled happily. The shadow he deemed as his "friend" had used the dark restraints on Italy's wrists as a way to move the Italian, making it so he resembled a doll of sorts. The whole time Italy was crying and whimpering.

"Put him back down. I'm bored of him. Let's go find big brother and see if he's having fun like we are." Moldova said, his smile never leaving. The shadow grinned and roughly set Italy down, the Italian landing on his broken leg roughly.

"Bye Italy!" Moldova said as he skipped out of the room.

 **Denmark's POV**

They couldn't just stay there in the bathroom the whole time, they had to leave and look for everyone. "France. We've been here long enough, let's go see if anyone is nearby." Denmark suggested. France took a deep breath.

"Oui." he mumbled. The two left, both without weapons, hurrying and trying to avoid shadows. As they neared a room, Denmark noticed out of the corner of his eye, Moldova running away.

"Moldova was with Norge when I last saw them, I'm going to see if he knows where Nor is now." Denmark announced right as France opened the door.

Denmark ran after the small vampire child and heard him giggling, like Denmark chasing him was a game to him.

 **Time Skip**

Denmark neared the child as he ran into a corner and walked closer. "Aw you got me! Now it's your turn to run!" the child said cheerily as Denmark tapped his small shoulder. Denmark frowned before he saw a large shadow enter through the wall Moldova was at, the shadow looking as happy as the child as well.

"Moldova..." Denmark warned before he ran, the shadow charging after him with rapid speed. As he ran, Denmark could hear the sound of childish laughter in the distance.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!" Denmark bellowed, not even paying attention to where he was running to as he struggled to get away from the monster chasing after him.

He entered a room and looked around, he was alone, but the room was large enough that he could escape if he had to, and across from him was another door.

Denmark jumped as the door behind him flew open and ran as quickly as he could through the door across from him, his eyes widening as he entered the next room.

"Norge...?"

 ***Sigh* Eternal Fauna here. Honestly... I'm not to happy with how this chapter turned out.**

 **Anyway! I'll catch you guys next time inspiration hits which hopefully will be soon!**


	42. Things that are RUINED

**Chapter 42**

 **France POV**

France mumbled a bit under his breath, annoyed, as Denmark ran off after Moldova.

" _Pourquoi doit-il partir?"*_ he sighed. " _Stupide…"_

France suddenly narrowed his eyes as he felt a brisk breeze brush through the hall.

" _Quoi…?"_ he muttered.

The breeze brushed by again, faster and colder than before, almost like it was annoyed.

France took a hesitant step backward, but the breeze didn't seem to like that. It whipped around him, mussing his hair, which France really didn't like.

France's blue gaze glared where he imagined the breeze would be if it had a body, taking out his hairbrush to comb the tangles back down.

"Don't touch the hair…" he muttered, annoyed.

The breeze ruffled his locks again threateningly, and France finally gave in.

"Fine!" he cried. "I'll go!"

The breeze ceased, and France could swear he felt it smirking triumphantly.

 **America POV**

America blinked, expecting the image of his twin brother to fade, but it didn't. In fact, Canada only leaned closer, concern in his blue eyes.

"You need to wake up." he whispered in his characteristic soft voice.

"Wha..?" America felt disoriented. His head hurt.

"What's going on, Mattie?" he mumbled.

Canada bit his lip. "You're dying." he murmured. "England is trying to save you."

America's eyes widened, and he looked around wildly.

Sure enough, the British nation had his eyes narrowed in utter concentration, focused on a limp form that America realized with a pang was himself.

"Bloody bastard." he muttered under his breath, looking exhausted.

America's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced back at Canada. "Why can't he see me?"he questioned. "He can see you… and why are you so worried, bro?" he cracked a tense smile. "After all, you're dead right? It doesn't seem so bad."

Canada didn't crack a smile. If anything, he looked even more worried.

"I don't know, Alfred…" he whispered. "I just have this feeling…"

He felt a prickle of fear rise up, and tried to tamp it down. He'd never been the bravest when it came to ghosts. Now he was being forced to get used to it, but the idea of becoming one himself… or, with Mattie's 'feeling' maybe worse…

He gulped and looked a bit more desperately back at England.

His eyes were burning, and he chanted rapidly in latin.

America gasped all of a sudden as he felt a tug in his gut. England got a gleam of hope in his gaze and began chanting faster.

America felt a surge of relief, and then he thought of his brother.

Their eyes locked briefly, and Canada smiled.

Then America was sucked away, and was once again face to face with England- his brother nowhere in sight.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! First thing first- I apologize for everything about this chapter. The length,,, the kinda suckiness… I just was not feeling it. Sorry. Next chapter should be better. Anyway… hope you still liked it.**


	43. Help?

**Romania's POV**

Romania wiped the blood from his lips and stood up. He heard the door open and knew he had to act fast to avoid suspicion. "Get me to the basement. Now." He mouthed to the Shadow in the room.

He decided on coming back for Norway later after the person left the room.

He felt his body get swallowed up and glanced over at Norway one last time before he was gone. Reappearing in the basement.

 **Denmark's POV**

Denmark gaped as he saw his best friend unconscious on the ground before him. His throat torn, and his side bleeding. "Norge..." He mumbled out in shock before he ran over, cradling the injured Nordic gently.

"Norge! Norway! Wake up! Please!" He shouted and pleaded, his heart racing as he felt Norway's blood ooze onto his hands.

"Okay buddy, I'll get us out of here." Denmark promised weakly.

He lifted the smaller Nordic up and covered him in his large coat while they left the room, hoping they could leave.

 **Hey look! Another short chapter by Eternal Fauna! Yeah… But ummm it's still good right?**


	44. The Forgotten Return

**Chapter 44**

 _ **~Romano POV~**_

Romano sighed in frustrated annoyance as France finally began to head in the correct direction, pulling out a fancy- looking hairbrush as he walked.

" _Stupid perverted bastard."_ he mumbled under his breath. Spain, beside him, just smiled faintly, once- green eyes twinkling.

Romano huffed as he thought back to the circumstances that had forced him to get _France,_ of all people, to help him.

 _ **Start Flashback**_

" _Of course!" Spain said. "Let's go!"_

 _Romano wasted no more time, taking off and leaving Spain to struggle to catch up._

" _Dios mío!" he cried in alarm. "Wait up!"_

 _But Romano did no such thing._

 _He swept along, heading through walls or even through floors whenever he felt it was needed. Muffled yelps from Spain followed him, but he ignored them. The tomato bastard would keep up, or he wouldn't. Romano wouldn't babysit him._

 _At last, the grumpier Italian nation reached the door of a room, and the faint string that had been pulling him stopped abruptly, relaxing its grasp._

 _Romano took a deep breath, pausing just outside. He would argue it to the grave ( and that could be forever for a nation), but he had a horribly bad feeling about this, and he was afraid._

 _Spain finally caught up to him, panting._

 _Taking a few deep breaths, he attempted a grin._

" _Hey, Roma." he chuckled tiredly. "I didn't even know spirits could get tired. Anyway, what are you waiting for? Dios knows you weren't being hesitant before."_

 _Romano glared at him, not deigning the Spanish nation with a response, opened the door, and strode inside._

 _He was quite frankly horrified at what he saw inside._

 _Veneziano was quite obviously passed out, dark, shadowy restraints holding him in a sitting up position, his head lolling._

 _He was covered in blood as well, even pasting the two's signature curl to his forehead. His right arm and leg were both bent at funny angles and he seemed to be having trouble breathing._

 _Romano blinked in shock, and a breathy gasp escaped. "Veneziano…" His silver eyes were wide in disbelief. "No…"_

 _Spain floated in just a step behind him. For a moment, his expression didn't change. It was just the same face he usually wore- happy go lucky and cheerful. Then he spotted the younger Italian, and his face dropped much the same as Romano's had._

" _Italy…?" he murmured, distraught. Spain loved both of the brothers, he hated to see them in any kind of distress, and this…_

 _Romano attempted to regain himself. He couldn't just sit here, he thought faintly. His weaker, stupider younger brother needed him, and he wasn't about to sit here like_ _ **some**_ _nations would._

" _W- we need to get help." he said at last. He hated the idea, personally. All those idiots who had come here would probably just mess up in caring for his spineless younger sibling._

 _But it was their only option. He shook off his distress as best he could and left, Spain not even appearing to notice as he stared at Italy in incomprehension._

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _Romano growled in frustration._ _ **No one in sight? REALLY?**_ _Where_ _ **was**_ _everyone?_

 _He kicked another wall. Ow. It hurt just as much as the first time. Cursing under his breath, Romano froze as he heard a heavily French accented voice from down the hall, and cursed again, even more viciously this time._

 _No way was the French bastard the only one around. Even potato bastard was better than that pervert!_

 _Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch. Potato bastard was still the worst. But still! No way was he letting that maniac near his brother!_

 _Then Spain appeared by his side, still looking a bit tearful._

" _We have to, Roma." he said softly._

 _Romano muttered a few more terms that were quite derogatory to both France and Spain under his breath before finally conceding._

" _Fine." he muttered shortly._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Romano grumbled again under his breath and gusted off after France with a vigour that a hurricane would be envious of.

"We may need his help." he hissed. "But no way will I let him be alone with Veneziano."

 **England POV**

England felt on the verge of passing out when America finally opened his sky- blue eyes.

When he spotted their irises, the older nation swayed dangerously, green gaze dull with fatigue, but managed to stay conscious.

"Wha..?" muttered America, dazed.

"I just saved your life, ya bloody wanker." England snapped, trying to hide his sense of relief. "A thank you would be appreciated."

America blinked, seeming incredibly disoriented. His gaze swept around, as if expecting to see something else, but came up empty.

"I can't see him anymore…" he mumbled under his breath.

England's tired brain took a moment to grasp what he meant.

"What?" he asked, alarmed. "You saw Canada?" England didn't vocalize what he knew that meant- that America had actually been _dead._

America blinked, as if only just realizing this fact. "I guess.."

England felt a flash of rage rather irrational to the situation. He wondered briefly if it was due to his previous worry, but shook that off. He would never be _worried_ about his foolish, ignorant ex- colony. Nope.

England opened his mouth to respond heatedly, but a flash of white light burst over them, and they were transported back to the dark basement.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Rosycat here! I think this chapter was okay. Not sure about the ending, but hey! Anywho, I'll cover Prussia next chapter. Yep.**

 **AND. Question. Would anyone like me to write some romance? Pairing I might do are GerIta, Spamano, and USUK. Responses for or against don't guarantee what I'll do, but I'd like an opinion. It might be only hints, there might be a kiss or two. We'll see.**

 **Review? And pop an opinion!**


	45. Sweet little cinnamon roll is in trouble

**Chapter 45**

 **Norway's POV**

"Okay Buddy, I'm going to get us out of here."

Norway blinked, finally awake, that was Denmark's voice, so did that mean he was still alive? Or had Norway died and been reunited with him? Judging from the excruciating pain he was feeling coursing through his entire body, he was still alive, barely. He squinted up as he felt himself being carried and saw Denmark, determination written on the normally carefree Nordic's face. Denmark looked down, seeing him awake and grinned.

"Norge! You're awake now! I was so worried! Okay so if I remember correctly, there's a big hallway coming up. We can rest there then go find the entrance!" Denmark exclaimed.

Norway shook his head, his light curls moving with him. _No. if we rest. We'll be found and we'll die._

"Don't worry little brother! I won't let anything happen!" Denmark said before he set Norway down, buttoning his large coat over Norway's slender frame. "I'm going to go on ahead really quick and scout the area out! You rest up and recover!" and with that, Denmark had left, leaving Norway all alone.

Norway curled his legs up to his chest, ignoring the pain he had in his abdomen, he felt so weak, he couldn't even go after Denmark to stop him from leaving. He wished he had never gone here, if he hadn't had been so stupid, Denmark wouldn't have gone, and Iceland would still be alive. He cried softly, wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from ever talking, or better yet, he wished he had gone back in time far enough that he had stopped America from ever suggesting they come here.

"Oh! Norway! I'm glad your still alive! I ran into Italy, he's asleep now, he didn't want to play with me at all! And then I tried playing with Denmark but he ran off. But now I found you and we can have all sorts of fun!"

Norway looked up, so surprised to see Moldova that he had stopped crying completely. Moldova was smiling brightly, offering his small chubby little hand to Norway.

 _I can trust him... can't I? He's just a child. I feel like he won't be like his brother._ Norway stared at him, trying to find any reason to distrust Moldova. When he found nothing, he rolled up the sleeves to the long jacket he was wearing and took the boy's hand. He stood up, staggering slightly as the loss of blood made him weak.

"I'm so glad you'll be playing with me, Norway! Let's go to my special room to play!" Moldova said happily.

Norway limped beside him, not noticing the temperature around them had dropped the moment Moldova had come over.

* * *

 **Hey look at that! Another short chapter! But, I mean it's still fine. Poor Norway, I feel so bad that he's gone through all of this, but that's the price of being a favorite character I guess. Also I wrote this chapter really late after my first day at my new job, Yay! So if there's anything wrong please let me know. Also we still love you guys and your reviews so keep them coming!**

 **~Eternal Fauna**


	46. The trial just begun

**Chapter 46**

 **Prussia POV**

Prussia blinked his crimson eyes in confusion as the area seemed to darken suddenly.

"What..?" he exclaimed. "Aw, come on! It's not like it being easy _bugged_ me." he muttered. "Huh, West?" he glanced beside him. No sign of his stiff younger brother.

"West!" he called. No answer.

Prussia shrugged. This area wasn't _that_ big anyway, it shouldn't take long to find him, especially not for someone with his awesome talents. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit smug when he thought of the fact that it had been _West_ who had wandered off, not him. Who was the irresponsible one now? He smirked, blood red gaze glinting. He was _so_ going to hold this over his little brother's head for the next century or two.

Prussia furrowed his brows as he scanned the room again. "Huh." he muttered. "Well, this is boring."

Prussia yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. "Trial." he scoffed. "I've been through wars and these ghosts think a dark room is going to scare me?"

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed West in front of him. "Oh, there you are, _bruder._ " he grinned. "Was wondering where you got off to."

West stayed silent. His eyes glinted strangely, and he looked at Prussia with an almost… judgemental look. And yes, Prussia might be used to some eye rolling or annoyance, even maybe yelling, from his brother but this seemed… somehow more dangerous.

"West…?" Prussia asked again.

The blond nation looked at him in disgust.

"Seriously, West." Prussia tried again. "What's up? This silence is totally un-awesome. And a little creepy."

"Why should I answer you?" When West finally spoke, it was in a cold voice, detached, _cruel…_ a tone of voice he had never before heard him use, even on nations he was at war with.

Prussia was too shocked to answer, he just blinked his red eyes, meeting West's blue questioningly.

As his brother stood there, Prussia finally regained his wits.

"What do you mean, West?" he said in a strained joking tone. "You have to answer your awesome big brother!"

The other Germanic nation's expression didn't change. "You're not a nation anymore, remember?" he scoffed. "I don't have to do anything for you. I don't even know why I bothered when you were. You're a useless, irresponsible waste." And, just like that, Germany turned and walked away without a second look.

Prussia stumbled backward as if he'd taken a blow, his red eyes wide. "What..?" he stammered.

He tried to shake it off. Surely West was just joking…? He, Prussia, was awesome! He didn't have to still be a nation for that… right?

Another figure began to emerge from the fog. Maybe West was back to apologize? Laugh about the joke?

But no, it was Hungary! Prussia wondered how she'd gotten into the mansion. No wait… she'd been here the whole time, hadn't she? It seemed foggy… whatever. Either way, she was here now! Prussia thought he wouldn't even much mind being hit by her frying pan at the moment if it took his mind off of the lingering doubts of what West had said.

He sauntered up to her, but as he was opening his mouth to tease her, he noticed that her usually warm (or, well, fierce when chasing him with her frying pan) green eyes were cold, much like West's had been earlier.

Instead of confident, Prussia's voice came out almost hesitant. "Hey, Eliz…"

She glared at him coldly and ignored him.

"Elizaveta..?" he reached out and touched her on the shoulder as she passed him by.

She immediately made a disgusted noise, brushing it off as if his touch had coated her with dirt.

Prussia felt disturbed by this, but he tried not to let it show. "Not gonna beat me with your frying pan?" he tried to joke.

"You're not worth the effort." she said, her kind voice dark.

Prussia recoiled as she faded away into the mist once more, her green eyes almost seeming to flash grey for a moment… with hatred, perhaps?

More figures emerged- nations he had considered his friends such as Spain and France, all acting as West and Hungary had- dismissive and disgusted by his presence.

Prussia shrank away, running blindly into the fog.

 _What had he done wrong…?_

 **A/N**

 **Rosycat here! Welp, there goes another chappie. I'll cover France and… A POV y'all might kill me for my next chapter. Hope I kept Prussia IC here… was kinda hard… hmm… anywho. Please review? And I still need romance opinions! Thanks to DouxAnge for leaving me theirs!**


	47. Why?

**Chapter 47**

 **Iceland's POV**

Iceland frowned, being an invisible floating spirit had it's disadvantages, like that the two people he couldn't let die were now separated and couldn't hear him because he was _dead_. He sighed in frustration, wondering what could have happened, if they were alright. He couldn't be sure until he found them and that was something that was proving to be a harder task than he originally thought.

He wandered around what seemed like an empty white room forever until he saw something, a figure hidden in shadows. Moving closer he saw familiar features, wavy blond hair, pale skin, and a navy blue sailor suit.

"Norway?" he asked causing the figure to turn.

Norway stared at him with confusion before glaring. Unlike how Iceland saw his brother before, Norway was cleaner, no blood was caked onto the pale locks of hair, his neck no longer had a deep gash in it, it was like Iceland was looking at his brother before the older sibling had gone to the mansion.

"What do you want?" Norway asked, his dull usually expressionless eyes full of hate and resentment.

Iceland was confused, Norway never showed anything but love and admiration to Iceland, why was he so hostile toward him now?

"Nor! You-you're okay now!" Iceland wanted to hug his brother, but for some reason, something was holding him back. Perhaps it was the way Norway was staring him down, like he was old trash that was starting to smell, or maybe it was the thought of his brother talking again, when his throat had been so badly injured that he couldn't.

"I was fine until I saw you." Norway muttered.

Iceland backed away, his violet eyes full of hurt, how could Norway say that?

"What are you talking about? And why are you here? Norway please, talk to me." Iceland pleaded, never before had he thought he'd want to hear his brother talk so badly, but since this mansion disaster, he was willing to listen to anything Norway said, though he had hoped that his brother wouldn't be so hurtful.

"Why would I talk to you?" the older Nordic asked, crossing his slender arms over his chest.

"Big brother," Iceland tried, hoping those two words would help make Norway happier.

"Don't call me that. It makes me remember that we're related. Do me a favor and just leave." Norway spat.

Iceland gasped. Norway _never_ talked like that. Ever. But was this how Norway really thought? If so then why had he never been honest?

"Norway..." Iceland muttered but it was too late, Norway had left, leaving Iceland alone in the white emptiness he had found himself in.

* * *

 **Hey guys Eternal Fauna here, a couple of things I'd like to say, first off I am sorry for the length. Secondly I am not sure how I did on this so if it's awful please just tell me.**


	48. Get away! or don't?

**Chapter 48**

 **France POV**

France walked as slowly as he could down the hall, trying to drag the walk out.

The French nation was honestly a bit creeped out. A random wind pulling at him? He was starting to understand why America had been scared of ghosts.

As the wind brushed and further tangled his hair, he was pulled from those thoughts as he exclaimed in horror.

" _Non!"_ he cried angrily. " _Mes cheveux!"_

He frantically pulled a delicate blue hairbrush with a red emblem of a rose from thin air, paused from his snail- pace, and pulled it gingerly through his luscious golden locks.

He had a moment of peace, and began to consider if maybe he could try his luck walking back the other way, when the wind came back as a hurricane force gale and almost knocked him over.

He grumbled under his breath and continued on through the hallway until he reached a closed doorway off to the side.

The wind, none too gently, prodded him toward it, and without putting too much thought into the action he ducked inside, eager to escape the wind's hair- mussing.

After casting a last perturbed look back outside at the presumed location of the annoying breeze, he took in the room he was now in.

An eerie, dark feel hung over the room, and France shivered delicately.

Shadows clung to the edges of the room, so it took France a moment to notice he wasn't alone in the room- especially since the figure wasn't moving or speaking.

As France nervously crept toward the limp figure, he noticed with a shiver that the arms of the shadowed body appeared to be suspended above him, like a marionette.

"Hello?" France tried to catch its attention. " _Bonjour?"_

No answer.

He took another hesitant step forward, and the faint gray light filtering through a grimy window finally fell onto the suspended body.

The first thing France noticed was the blood. Red fluid streaked the male's, for France could now see that it was so, body and plastered his hair to his forehead. One of his legs was bent at an extremely awkward angle against the ground, and he was clearly passed out from pain.

France's horrified blue gaze moved up to the figure's face, and he gasped in shock and denial.

" _Italie?"_

 **Moldova POV**

Moldova was quite excited, skipping merrily down the hallway with Norway in tow. He was a bit surprised at how easy this had been- everyone was so trusting! It was amazing!

He smiled childishly. At this rate he would end up with a bunch of playthings for whenever he got bored with any of them!

Moldova looked around eagerly, sure they must be close to his room by now, but no luck. He huffed angrily.

Norway looked at him warily from his position behind, almost as if to ask, "What is it?"

Hmm. So maybe Norway wasn't quite as trusting as Italy had been.

He wasn't sure he could successfully get him all the way to the playroom without him getting too suspicious…

Ugh. All these inconveniences. He supposed another room would have to do.

"Nothing!" Moldova said in a cheery tone. "Just thinking."

"Anyway," he said, quickly changing the topic, "How about we head into that room?"

He pointed to a nearby doorway, the door wide open, framed by dark wood.

Moldova thought he heard a slight sigh of relief at the idea of a rest, though he hid it well.

Moldova grinned as Norway headed inside in front of him, eyes flashing briefly black.

Moldova entered the room behind him, shutting the door with a faint _click._

Norway had no clue what he was in for.

 **A/N**

 **Hi… it's Rosycat! Don't kill me please. This is Fauna's doing! I swear! She thought I was good at… dark scenes… so.. yeah. That'll be next chapter. *winces***

 **ON A BRIGHTER NOTE.**

 **I've started writing a Hetaoni fic on my profile! It's called 'Time Heals All Wounds (Or Makes Them Worse…) It's Italy- centric. Cause I love him. If any of you are interested, I'd appreciate you checking it out! Fauna is the beta!**


	49. Dadmark to the rescue!

**Chapter 49**

 **Denmark's POV**

Denmark was sure, positive even that the exit was this way. He turned another corner, wandering blindly, okay, so maybe he was less sure than he had been when he had left Norway. Denmark swore, maybe he should just go back to Norway and wait with him until they somehow managed to get out. He headed back in the direction he came from… it was this way, right? No, wait, maybe he had turned a wrong corner somewhere? Denmark groaned loudly, now was not the time to get lost! He needed to find Norway! The Norwegian was likely terrified without his awesome big bro there to protect him!

Denmark turned into a room and swore under his breath, really? He found France again? He was starting to think he was forever stuck with the man.

"Don't just stand there! Italy needs help!" France snapped, barely turning to Denmark.

Denmark frowned before he paled...Italy? He saw the man on the floor, unconscious, France cradling his broken frame so tenderly. "R-right. What do I need to do?" he asked, temporarily forgetting he had his own injured friend to worry about as he knelt beside France.

"I found him hanging like a mannequin. He'll need a sling of some sort, his shoulder is dislocated and his arm is twisted at an awkward angle, after that i need cloth for his other wounds." France ordered. Denmark got to work, ripping the bottom of his red shirt in order to make a sling for the Italian's arm. He wanted to leave and go back to finding Norway, but he knew the younger male would be furious if Denmark had left someone injured when he had a chance to help them.

"After we help Italy, I'm going back to look for Norge, he's scared and really hurt. He needs me right now." Denmark stated while he continued to work on patching up Italy. He hated this but hoped Norway was okay when they were reunited.

 **Romania's POV**

Romania huffed in annoyance, He should have just taken Norway with him! His blood supply was now gone and he had no idea where the Norwegian was anymore. "If he's playing with Andrei I'll wait, but he better kept my food alive." Romania muttered, glaring at the shadow that stood by his side, looking like it was smirking at him.

"Make yourself useful and tell Andrei to bring me my food once he's done playing. I don't care how bruised he is, i just want Norway alive!" Romania commanded, pointing at the shadow he had previously been glaring at.

Once the shadow left he sighed, he'd let his little brother have fun, besides, it wouldn't be that long until Norway was back in his grasp, he just knew he'd see the Norwegian soon.

 **I'm sorry for the length of the chapter. But, look more Denmark! I feel so bad for Norway, he's with Moldova now, and Romania wants to use him as food. I'm sorry Nor :(**


End file.
